White Chapel Supernatural Vol 1
by White Chapel Supernatural
Summary: Follow the lives of Kendall Rockell Lane, and Kassidy Marie Summers, the two newset students at White Chapel High. As they are.thrown into each others lives, and thanks to there new friends Ethan and Benny the Supernatural world lying under White Chapel
1. Student Info

**Dear Principle Hicks, **

**Enclosed**** are the files of two new students. **

**Please review, and send on to the Councilors!**

**From,**

**Administration**

* * *

**Kendall Rockell Lane **

**age: 15**

******grade: freshman**

******intrests: anything nerdy**

******Magical?: no**

******Birthday: October 31**

******height: 5'7 ish**

******eye color: green**

******hair: redish**

******twitter: ****GingerNinjaKen**

******Nick names: Kenny**

******Boyfirend: No**

* * *

**Kassidy Marie Summers****  
****  
****Age: 15**

******Grade: Freshman**

******Intrests: School, boys, Dusk**

******Magical?: No**

******Birthday: June 21**

******Height: 5'5**

******eye color: Brown**

******hair: also brown**

******Twitter:****hotSummersday13**

******Nicknames: Kass**

******Boyfriend:No**

* * *

******Well Welcome to White Chapel High girls, and Good luck!****  
****You're going to need it!**


	2. Chapter 1

From a new students perspective, White Chapel High school looks completely normal and boring, like you would expect from a place where kids brains are crammed with useless knowledge for eight strait hours,that is the case for Kendall Rockell Lane, one of White Chapels newest students. Yet for Kassidy Marie Summers, it is a opportunity to shine academic wise, while making new friends! What these two young ladies, along with most of the population in this tiny town, don't know is that underneath its plain surface, is a world of witches, Earth priestess', seers, werewolves, and vampires. Some of which happen to go to White Chapel High, and try to live a semi normal life. Well let's see how this pans out!

OK, lets start at the beginning. Even before the girls are introduced!

It started out as a normal day, well as normal as you could get when it came to Benny and Ethan. As per usual they where fighting over a random nerd topic, and this time it involved a little school renovation, "No Benny! We are not putting ecto plasm in the schools sprinkler system!" Ethan whispered up to his best friend, in hopes no one could here. Benny just rolled his eyes, "E, come on its a simple little spell, all I need is a little frog spit and we are golden," Benny quipped, in hopes of winning his best friend over. Ethan ran his finger through his shaggy brown hair, "Benny, none of you simple little spell are simple, or little for that matter." Benny though long and hard, "Ethan I didn't want to play this card, but what if some ghost came to school again, what if it got to Sarah?" Benny knew playing the Sarah card basically always worked, and he was prov-en right when Ethan groaned, "Fine, but wait until lunch!" Benny fist pumped the air knowing full well he had one this battle.

Ethan worried the entire day about Benny's plans, and they only seemed to increase as the bell chimed its way through the halls, signal ling lunch. As he stepped out of his Algebra class, he was grabbed by the collar and dragged through the front doors of the school. Panic stricken he looked up...only to see a purple stripped polo. "Benny?" He screeched, "Why did you kidnap me?" Benny looked to Ethan, "It's only kidnapping if I tie you up! Do you see a rope?" Ethan shook his head as Benny pulled out his spell book, "OK hold this!" He handed Ethan two jars one containing green ectoplasm and the other some kind of purple sludge. Ethan rose an eyebrow, "What is this stuff?" Benny smirked, "Ghost and demon repellent!" Ethan shot a glare at Benny, who knew that look as payback will come soon.

Benny read from the book saying the incantation, "Repelled manes et daemones hodie, enim nunc semper a a!" The green and purple goo flew out of the jars and into the school, Benny turned to Ethan, "See to you nothing ..." but as per usual it hadn't. the fire alarm erupted along with screams for many teenage girls. As the boys ran through the doors they saw that the goo had gone into the sprinklers as planed, but they ended up spraying onto every person with in the school. Benny turned to Ethan, "At least they don't know it was us," Just as he finished Principle Hicks voice rang through the building, 'ETHAN MORGAN AND BENNY WEIR TO MY OFFICE...NOW!" Ethan turned to Benny, "How does he know it was us?

The Two lowered their heads in defeat as they walked to Principle Hicks office, all along the way to Ethan kept glaring at Benny as if to say Thanks alot. Benny ignored it, as the usual and kept his eyes peeled for any potential chicks to flirt with. (In other word annoy)

Just as Principle Hick was about to punish Benny and Ethan a girl walked in to the room, "Umm Hello my name is Kassidy Marie Summers. do you have my class information? I am new here so yeah!" Just by the way she spoke you could tell she was shy. Principle Hicks shot a look at the boys, then turned to Kassidy, "Umm yes sure Miss Summers, may I ask what grade you are in?" Kassidy smiled warmly, "I am a Freshman sir." Principle Hicks looked over her file and smiled, "Well it looks like we have someone who may possibly beat Mr. Morgan to valedictorian!" Kassidy blushed and looked at her feet, you could feel the embarrassment radiating off her, as she thought great there goes any chance of being popular here! Ethan looked on in astonishment as the girl in front of him, as Benny whispered, "Dude! She is smoken, and do to her new nerd status I may have a chance!" Ethan rolled his eyes, "Benny, I think even she has standards!" Benny shot Ethan a look.

Before their argument could continue Principle Hicks interrupted it, "Here now, I know the perfect punishment, Mr. Morgan you are going to be Miss summers tour guide for the day. If I see Miss Summers in anyway lost and late to class today, you will not be able to attend chess club for the rest of the school year!" Benny shrieked, "But Hicks they just got new lasers for the chess set!" Ethan groaned, while Kassidy giggled. Principle Hicks pushed the two through the door. Ethan gulped and extended his hand, "Hi I'm Ethan." Kass giggled and took his hand, "Kass. so do you mind showing me where AP history is?" Ethan's eyes basically bugged out of his head, "Yes, actually that's my class too! Its this way." Ethan could feel his cheeks begin to burn as he walked Kass to their class.

Mean while Benny sat in the office alone, and bored. He slowly groaned, "What bout me Hicks? Am i just going to sit here?...I could help Della if you want?" Principle Hick groaned, "Benjamin there is another new student coming today and you will be showing them around as well, with the same consequences as Mr. Morgan." Principle Hicks rubbed his temples. Just as a heated argument walked into the room, Benny looked up to see David Stikowski, His new best bud, arguing with some girl, who in Benny's mind was smoking hot! She groaned, "Dav, I am saying this for the last time Star Wars is the greatest movie of all time! Teen Wolf is just some dumb 80's movie!" David let out a growl, "Kenny, You like the show, so you can't really dis the movie!" She rolled her eyes, "For the last time Dav, I like the show because its Scary, The guys are shirtless half the time, and Dylan O'Brien is smoking hot! It's nothing like the movie, the movie is dumb, there for Star wars is a much better choice!" Benny just watched in aw as her pony tail bounced, off of what looked like David old Wrestling jacket. _Great she is dating David, to good to be true!_ Benny though t to him self.

Just then Principle Hicks cleared his throat, the young red head smiled at Principle hicks then turned to David, "This isn't over. but go to class!" David looked down at her, "Sometimes you are to stubborn even for me cuz!" With that he left the room, Benny began to perk up knowing that she was Davids cousin instead of his girlfriend. The Principle looked at her, "Welcome to White Chapel High, what your name my dear?" She rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile, "Kendall Rockell Lane, and I am a freshman." He smiled warmly and turned to Benny, "Benjamin come here, I would like you to meet Miss. Lane. Miss Lane, Benjamin here will show you around." Kendall took one look at Benny and rolled her eyes, "Great." She said in a highly sarcastic voice.

Once they left the office Benny turned, "You don't want to be here do you?" She looked at him and stifled a laugh, "Not in the slightest! I guess you could say I miss my pain in the butt Friends!" Benny let out a chuckle, "Well trust me at the rate your going, you will make more! Soo Kendall..." She smiled, "It's Kenny." Benny smirked, "So Kenny, my name is Benny!" Kenny began to laugh, "What?" Benny said sound slightly worried, "Our names rhyme!' Kenny smirked laughing. Then she pulled out her schedule, "So you wouldn't happen to know where locker 345 is?" Benny's eyes lite up in excitement, "That's right next to mine! I'll go show you!" Kenny bit her lip and looked up at Benny, "You know i think I may like it here after all, maybe normal isn't so boring!" Benny chuckled nervously, "Yeah...normal."


	3. Chapter 2

Kenny POV:

Well so far today has been good, turns out Benny and I have all the same classes!  
Not that I am happy about it or anything, I mean don't get me wrong I still hate being here, but Benny make it bearable. Although I have only been going here for 4 hours. Well anyway it was lunch time, and I was hungry, "Hey Ben, does this school hav Za?" Benny's mouth hung oprn, "You call pizza Za too!" I laughed, "Yes! Now give me some awnsers before I go all Han Solo on you!" He Laughed, "Yes it's like the only thing good about here! Except maybe the cheerleding uniforms!" I rolled my eyes, "Is it bad I knew you where gunna say that?" He flung his arm over my shoulder, "I kind of is K-Rock!" I groaned, "Really Ben! K-Rock!" He laughed, "Ok, ok I will stick with Kenny, I like it better anyway!" I rolled my eyes...He is the biggest flirt ever!

"Kendall over here!" I heard David scream from across the cafeteria. Benny removed his arm and looked to the ground, "I guess I will see you after lunch?" Then walked toward a table. I groaned and made my way to David, and promptly smacked his head. He howled in pain, "Ouch what was that for?" I shot him a look, "I was with a friend!" He looked over to where I pointed, and laughed, "Which one of those dweebs?" I was going to answer when this one dude smirked, "Or is it that Brunette?" David looked over, "Who Sarah?" I kept trying to answer, but this guy is so rude, "No the newbie!" I slammed my fists into the table, "Great now that have you attention! I'm Out! Peace losers!" As i hoped from my seat I turned around, "And by the way He isn't a dweeb he is really cool!" David yelled back, "Who?" I screamed, "Benny!" Only then I noticed Benny and his friends had been watching the entire time! I grabbed my bag from the table and walked over to Benny's table.

I smiled, "Can I sit here?" Benny staired in shock, as some blonde dude like appeared out of nowhere, "Hi hottie I am Rory!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Kendall, but call me Kenny." Rory smiled, "Thank you its better than angel 2!" and poked my nose. I looked at Benny, "Ben, uh is this guy for real? ...Wait who is angel number 1?" The Brunette from before smiled, "That would be me. Hi I am Kassidy but call me Kass." I smiled as Benny finally got his words, "Oh umm yeah!" He stood up and motioned for me to sit. I laughed, "Why the loss for words Ben?" A girl with very tan skin laughed, "Benny usually doesn't have girls standing up for him, I'm Sarah by the way!" Then a blonde added, "Erica, and why did you stand up to the dork anyway?" I glanced at Benny who was giving both the girls a look, "Nice to meet both of you, and I don't know I like having a friend in Benny I guess. He makes even really nerdy things sound cool!" I said the last part laughing, "He really has been making the day I have been hating bearable!" Benny straitened up, "Anything for a smoking hot girl like yourself!: I rolled my eyes and whisper/spoke to the girls, "And his flirting fails are really funny!" Benny sank back into his chair, "Ben come on I am kidding!"Then the bell rang.

I sighed, " Nice meeting almost all of you." I said eyeing the brunette next to Kass. He turn bright red so Benny answered, "Oh that's my best bud Ethan, he is a little shy!"I smiled, "Don't worry I don't bite!" Everyone except Kass froze, "OK its just an expression!" They all relaxed and laughed nervously. I looked at Kass who shrugged her shoulders," OK then come on Ben we have ummm." I glanced at my schedule, "Oh YES! Video production SCORE!" Everyone looked at me and laughed. I placed my hands on my hips. While Kass squealed, "Ethan and I have that too!" She grabbed my hand and ran I yelled over my shoulder, " I guess I will see you there Benny!" She smiled and waved, "Bye Ethan!"

As soon as we sat down Kass began to talk ...and I mean like non stop, "OK, all I am saying is you and Benny would be sooooo cute together, an He obviouisly likes you. I mean when you where over sitting by that really hairy guy, all he said to Ethan you where the Princess Lea to his Han Solo!" I blushed but began to crack up, "In no world is he Han! So where did you move here from?" Hoping to change the subject. She smirked, "Oh you are not changing the subject on me! So do you like Benny?" I smirked, "I mean as a friend yes, also whats with you and Ethan? Its pretty obvious you like him!" She blushed beet red and smiled, "What psht no!" I was gunna lay it on her when the boys walked in and sat behind us.

I looked at Kass and smirked turning towards Benny, " In no universe are you Han...Yoda you more are like!" He turned red while chuckling. He smiled, " Like this i guess i will talk like." I rolled my eyes, "Don't please." He smiled, "Will do!" Just as the teacher spoke, "Now class partner up for a video project." Benny poked my head repetedly. I laughed and turned around, "Yes?" HE smiled, "Partners?" looked at Kass who nodded, "Sorry I think Kass and I are gunna team up for this one." He dropped his head and sighed, "OK looks like its me and Ethan!" I smiled and turned to Kass, "So what do you want to do?" She shrugged as the teacher came up. "Ok Kendall choose your topic." I looked at Kass as I pulled a piece of paper from the hat. It said ' Music Video." I looked at Kass and showed her the paper here eyes widdened, "I don't sing!"

**Kass POV:  
**  
I looked at Kenny, my heart beating fast, "I don't sing!" Kenny looked at me and laughed, " Lucky for you I kind of sing, so umm yeah!" I smiled and looked at her, "I do dance, if that's ok?" She smiled, "Good, we can work with that!" Then she turned to Benny, She soo liked him, "What did you two get?" I turned and basically melted in Ethan's chocolate eyes, ugh this is too new for me I never crush on someone this easly! Ethan looked at me and smiled, I could die! "We got SiFi!" Benny cheered, as Kenny cracked up laughing. Ethan turned to her, "What's so funny?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to me it wasn't. "Well, for the three hours I have know Ben, I know this is gunna have something to do with Star Wars, Knights of Nijisu 4, or Aliens!" I finally understood and began laughing as well, "I could so see that happening!" Then a though accured to me, "Try recreating the scene from Dusk where the vampire and Werewolf fight for Beckas love!" Kenny looked at me wide eyed, "Great my new best friend is a Dusker!" I smiled wide at the though that I had a new best friend! I laughed, "Come on Dusk is cool!" I really wanted to see Ethan as a vampire, THAT SPARKLES!

Kenny rolled her eyes, "Kass I have seen the movies and I swear they basically put a pound of Glitter and silver paint on his face!" Benny looked at Ethan as if he had just hatched a plan, "Dude we could recreate Fangstorm vs Greg fight that we did on Scare Finder!" Kenny looked at me wide eyed as we screamed, "THAT WAS YOU?" Kenny Looked at Benny, "I hated you guys!" While I replied, "I loved you guys!" Ethan punched Benny and Whisper yelled, "Benny! Remember girl free zone!" Kenny leaned over and smacked both their heads, Benny and Ethan groaned in pain, "What was that for?" Ethan whined. Kenny shot them both a look, "For getting my favorite show canceled!" I looked at Ethan and gave him a kind smile, "If its any consolidation I didn't like that show!" Ethan smiled a little.

Kenny turned back to Benny, "Although it would be really funny if you did that!" Benny smiled then turned to Ethan, "How about it E, Fangstorm Vs. Greg two!" Ethan groaned then nodded, 'Fine I guess!" Kenny and I cheered and high fived, as Benny spoke, "so what did you two get?" I groaned, "Music Video!' Ethan sat up clearly entriged, "You going to sing?" I shook my head quickly, and Kenny chuckled, "That would be my job, Kass is gunna dance." Just as Benny was about to speak the bell rang signaling the end of class. We all got up and I grabbed Kenny's wrist, "What's your next class?" She looked at me, "Musical theater." I sighed, "Oh well we can meet up after school!" Benny Added, "Yeah at Ethan's!" Kenny sighed, " I really wish I could but I have Softball tryouts after school!" Ethan cocked an eyebrow, "Softball?" Kenny laughed, "When your David Stikowski's cousin its expected." She laughed and lokked at Benny smiling wide, "See you guys later!"

She so liked him!


	4. Chapter 3

Kass's P.O.V

Kenny was blabbing away about softball tryouts tomorrow and I really didn't care to be honest.

I interrupted her.

"I'm just putting this out here but, I don't like sports." I said.

"Oh…Well anyway my tryouts are tomorrow and do you want to watch?" Kenny asked me.

"No…plus I asked Ethan for help on AP History, it's kind of hard because I have to catch up with everyone else." I said.

"Oh….so you're going to Ethan's huh?" Kenny asked smirking at me.

I blushed. "Yes, yes I am." I said.

"Are you going to canoodle?" Kenny giggled.

"What on Earth is canoodling?" I asked.

"You know….making out and Benny taught me the word." Kenny giggled.

"Of course Benny told you the word. When did he?" I said. "By the way….I know you like him!"

"When he failed at flirting and what? Where the heck did you get that idea from?" She asked

"It's kind of obvious you like him." I pointed out.

"Just like it's obvious you like Ethan." I said.

I turned red.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"Ya it is….but you're lucky that he is clueless." Kenny said.

Benny's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall looking for Kenny as I ran into Kass with a bunch of AP books.

"Hey! Have you seen Kenny?" I asked.

"She's at softball tryouts, why?" Kass cocked her eyebrow in somewhat like what Ethan does….

"Just wondering.." I said.

"Ok.. well…bye!" Kass waved sweetly.

I ran to the softball field and saw her wearing a cap and was waiting by the benches.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her.

"Hey "Han"" Kenny chuckled.

I laughed with her.

"So how is try outs going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, but I hope I don't miss the ball during my swing." She said.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great!"

She smiled and then her name was called up and she got up and took a bat.

She placed herself and got read to swing the ball. As the ball was rushing her way she hit it with full force and ran to the bases. I think I'm intrigued by her….

After an hour of watching her do tryouts she finished.

"You're still here?" She asked picking up her softball bag.

"Ya! Of course I waited…..I mean I had nothing to do." I said casually.

"Oh.." She said.

I grabbed her bag and carried it for her. What the heck does she carry in this! It's freaking heavy! I'm just going to act strong…

"Thanks Benny rabbit." She giggled.

"How do you know about that?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"David told me about it." She giggled again.

She grabbed her cap and put it on me and patted my back and walked ahead as I followed.

Kass's P.O.V

As I walked with Ethan to his house…OMG! I'm falling for him to fast! Everything about him makes me melt! Well anyway we were going to study AP History

As we got to his house we sat on the couch and started going over some new things he learned before I even applied to White Chapel High.

Then a little girl about 10 came down the stairs.

"Hello!" She said sweetly.

"Jane go back upstairs!" Ethan yelled annoyed by her presence.

"I just want to meet your friend!" Jane said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jane asked.

The thought made me blush.

"What? No!" Ethan said.

"Ya I thought so, you never get any girls." Jane said.

"Jane!" Ethan groaned.

"So Ethan told me you can dance!" Jane said. "Can you dance for me!"

"Now?" I asked.

Jane nodded.

"What kind of dancing?" I asked.

"Any kind! I never seen anyone dance good because Ethan is an awful dancer!" Jane yelled.

"I am an amazing dancer!" Ethan said back!

"Not really!" Jane said.

"Yes I am, watch." Ethan said getting up from the coach. He started doing some airplane dance and some weird robot thing it was bad dancing but….It was cute on him…

"It only works on Benny." Jane said as Benny and Kenny walked in the door.

"What?" Benny asked.

Jane squealed. "Dance Benny!"

"Uh…ok." Benny said as he grabbed Kenny's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kenny chuckled.

"I'm not dancing alone." He said as they both danced in sync. Wow! Kenny's pretty good!

"WOW! If you can dance like that! You should come with me to try out for the dance team!" I yelled.

"Uh…no! I'm already trying softball and if I get picked for them team I will have to do both! Also I do not want to wear those frilly short skirt outfits they wear!" Kenny said.

Benny's eyes widened.

"I think joining the dance team is a great idea!" Benny said.


	5. Chapter 4

Benny POV:

I came to school and instantly set off to find Kenny, she finds out if she made the softball team today. I saw Kass, Erica, and Sarah talking about shopping and boys and other annoying crud most girls talk about, I walked over to them, "Hey Foxy ladies, have you seen Kendall today?" Sarah shrugged, "Sorry haven't seen her!" Erica rolled her eyes, "Stalker much!" Kass Smirked evilly, up until Ethan walked over just then she turned really red...weird! Ethan walked over with a nervous look, "OK, Jane was going all wit...Oh hi Kass!" She blushed, "Hey Ethan!" OK I know he was covering up Jane's magical ability, but what was that...i thought he liked Sarah? OK I will find out!

Just then I heard that familiar voice, "Hey Kurt, Have you seen David?" I looked back to see Kenny looking around the hall, while Kurt was leaning on a locker obviously trying to flirt. I wanted to smack him as he spoke, "I don't know babe, but how about..." I caught Kenny's eye as she cut Kurt off, "BENNY!" I smirked as she ran towards us, her smile widening with each step, "Hey guys!" she was basically bouncing on her heels. Kass smiled, "Why so smiley?" Kenny held a squeal, "Your looking at White Chapels newest starting varsity Center fielder!" I took the opertunity and hugged her and Spun her around! She giggled and turned to the girls, "You guys coming to the First game right? It's Friday at 6!" Everyone agreed we would go!

Just then Rory came speeding in, "So I hear my babe made Varsity!" Kenny looked clearly annoyed and rolled her eyes, "Rory, I am not you b.." Rory pushed her into the locker and kissed her! He spun around and yelled, "Vampire Ninja away!" And run at normal speed up until her turned a corner than he bolted. Kenny flipped, "That... He ...THAT LOSER STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Kenny's face turned bright red, "I will talk to you guys later I am going to go kill a blonde!" Erica stepped forward, "Don't worry we will for you!" Sarah nodded, "Yeah that was low even for him!" Ans with that they where off Kenny thanking them. Kass placed a hand on your shoulder, "Don't worry it basically doesn't count, you have to kiss back for it to count!" I was still mad at Rory for kissing her. Kenny nodded, "I guess but now I have to disinfect my mouth!" I laughed along with Ethan. He smiled, "You may need a gallon of Purell!"

Kenny POV:

Kass and I walked to class, "So one question Kenny?" I chuckled, "What?" She smiled evilly, "Is Rory a good kisser?" I slapped her arm, " Even If I had experience in that area it would still be a no!" We laughed very hard at that statement as we walked into video production, oh video production the place where I need to shut Kass up! "OK, so are you excited for tonight?" I gave her a confused look, "Um whats Tonight?" She shot me a are you kidding me look, "Dance Tryouts are you not forgetting?" I rolled my eyes, "How could I not forget looking like the 80s barfed on me!" Kass looked offended, "Those bright pink leg warmers rocked!" I rolled my eyes as Benny and Ethan walked into the room, Benny giving the corniest wave and smile combo on the planet!

Just as the boys sat down then teacher spoke, "OK class your video assiments are due today! First up Kendall and Kassidy." Kass shot me a worried look, "I knew we forgot something!" I looked at the teacher, "Umm Miss Winters, we need a little more time." She looked at me, "And why is that Kendall?" I thought up an excus quick, "Well for starters we didn't know If one of us had to sing, or if we could just dance! Also how long does it need to be and did you have a spacific dong we need to use?" Miss Winters shuddered, "Umm OK i will give you another week!" And stomped off, Kass turned to me, "Nice one!" I shrugged, "It's a gift!'

Miss Winters Smirked, "Then Ethan and Benny it's your turn!" Ethan groaned and walked up as I shot my hand up, "Miss Winters can we move seats?" She nodded her head so I shot up, "Ethan I am swiping your seat, So enjoy sitting with Kass!" Then sat next to Benny, "So whats it about?" He smirked, "Wait and see." Just as Fangstorm vs. Greg II came on to the screen and I cheered. Getting a few weird looks from the class as I slapped Benny, "Just for that I am cheering for Greg!" The rest of the class was basically Kass and I texting and Benny and I talking about video games.

Ethan POV:

Ok that was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life, Kass seeing me dressed as a Werewolf Mackinac, but thank fully she said it was funny! Man, Kass is something else she is : Funny, sweet, adorable, and like really pretty!

I turned to Kass, "So you coming over after school? ...To work on homework!" She smiled wide, "I may have to raincheck. Dance team tryouts are afterschool, and we have to go first cause Kenny has softball practice." I was disapointed, but kept a smile on my face, "Oh yeah I forgot! Good luck... I mean not that you need luck...your a great dancer..and..." Kenny cut me off, "She gets it Ethan! Kass thank the poor boy before his brain explodes!" Kass and I shot her a look, while Benny hi fived her and laughed. Kass turned to me, "Ignore her Ethan...Thank you by the way!" I smiled, "Anytime Kassy!" Wait did I really just call her that! Ugh! I am a idiot!

Kass POV:

Oh my glob! Did he just call me Kassy! I may die! Just then the bell rang and Benny grabbed Ethan, "Come on Romeo!" Ethan sqirmed, "Bye Kass...and Kenny!" Kenny screamed after them, "Oh I see how it is E! Thanks!" I shot her a look, "Must you do that?"

She looked at me and laughed, "Torment you? ...Duh!" I rolled my eyes, "Well at least its time for tryouts!" Kenny groaned, "Please don't remind me!" Just then we saw Erica hoisting Rory by his collar over to us, "Say it!" She spat at Rory. He looked at Kenny, "Sorry for kissing you...Babe you gunna let me go know?" Kenny looked at Erica, "Wait until I a km out of range!"Erica nodded while Kenny grabbed my hand mouthing run. So we bolted, giggling all the way to The gym.

Kenny and I where to busy laughing to notice Ethan, thats why Kenny ran over him! It was pretty funny, but when Kenny offered him her hand his eyes fogged over! Kenny let go of him, "Dude you ok?" I ran up and inspected his face, "Yeah! Did Kenny's fat butt give you a concushion?" Kenny chuckled, "OK I get it I will lay off thw ZA! But seriously E, ok?" Ethan placed a hand on his head, "Yeah, I am fine. ...Don2 you tryouts like right now?" My eyes widdened as I grabbed Kenny's hand, "Yeah we do! Bye Ethan! Talk to you later!" And then dragged her to the gym.

Ethan POV:

As soon as the girls where out of sight I ran to Benny. "I had a vision!" Benny looked at me, "If its anything, we can handle it Ethan." I kind of Spazed out, "Benny you don't get it! I have a vision through Kendall!" Benny's eyes widdened, "What...How?" I looked at him, "She is magical, she just doesn't know it yet! Bit thats not all.." Benny screamed, "What do you mean thats not all?" I swallowed hard, "Something is after the girls!"


	6. Chapter 5

Kenny POV:

As we walked into the gym, Kass took this time to complain, "I still don't understand why you have to be on the Softball team!" I chuckled wile pulling my hair up into a ponytail, mimicking her tone, "And I still don't understand why you have to be on the Dance team!" She looked at me and laughed, "Point taken." We sat down on the bleachers and waited until our name was called...

Kass POV:

Ok...here we go...smile...point...spirit fingers !  
We waited up until the song came on,

I smiled, and kept taking quick glances to Kenny, she was trying really hard to keep up, but she looked like she was enjoying herself.  
She chuckled a few times, but so was I ! When the song finished, the captien smiled, which is a good sign! As soon as we where excused, we bolted for towards the locker room, " If we make the team this is going to suck for me!" I nodded my head, "Sorry I really didn't think about that!" She smiled, "It's ok that was surprisingly fun! ...Oh yeah hey do you have a dress I could barrow?" OK this was new, "Who are you and what have you done with Kenny?...You never wear dresses!" I chuckled, "I have to, aparently we need to dress up for the first game! I don't own any dresses."

I squealed and pulled out my cell, "We are getting you a dress!" Kenny cocked an eyebrow, "WE?" I laughed, "You, Sarah, Erica, and I...are buying you a dress!" Kenny's eyes grew wide, "I am leaving before I become a doll!" She walked out the door and to the ball field. I rolled my eyes and walked, right into Ethan, "Seriously Ethan you need to watch out!" I said while giggling. Ethan chuckled, "Sorry, I really need to! So you want to work on homework?" I blushed, when a thought hit me, "Is Sarah going to be there? I need to talk to her." He smiled and looked at the ground, "Yeah she is babysitting Jane why?" I smirked, "It's a surprise!" As we walked off towards Ethan's house.

Benny POV:

Ethan and I decided to keep and eye on the girls, so I am going to watch Kenny at practice. I saw her sitting on the bleachers putting on her cleats; I sat beside her unnoticed, "Excited for tomorrow." She jumped and I caught her before she fell off the bleacher, "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you!" She through her head back and laughed, " I didn't mean to almost break my neck!" I chuckled, "It's OK! So re you excited for tomorrow?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I mean it's nerve racking being a freshman on varsity." I looked at her, "You deserve to be on the team Kenny don't worry." What she did next caught me off guard, She hugged me, "Thanks Ben!" I smiled as she walked off, "Anytime...Hey you wanna go to E's after?" She turned back, "Sure!"

Kenny Pov:

After practice Benny carried my bag again, it's really cute watching him try to carry my bag! I mean it is really heavy, so halfway through the walk i made him stop at my house so I could drop off my stuff and change. As we walked through my front door Benny looked nervous, "OK, have you ever been to a girls house before?" Benny looked at me, "Of course I have...maybe once of twice...do cousins count?" I laughed, "NO!" He blushed, "Then umm ...no." OK I kept laughing, "Have a seat I will be right back." He nodded as I ran up stairs.

I came back down to see poor Benny Having a conversation with my dad, this can not be good. I stepped into the living room, "Dad leave the poor boy alone." My dad looked at me, "I am just getting to know your boyfriend!" Knowing Benny I shot him a look, in response he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad, "He is not my boyfriend, he is my friend! I would love to keep my friend, if you don't mind dad!" My dad sprung up, "How well do you know this boy!" I rolled my eyes, " He is nice, sweet, very funny...and not a threat to me dad he is on the Laser chess team! Dad you only need to worry if i brought any of David's friends home!" I looked at Benny, "Sorry Benny!" He spoke to the floor, "It's OK." Thanks a lot dad! My dad looked at Benny, "Sorry for the misunderstanding." Benny looked, "It's alright sir." I glared at my dad, "Now if you don't mind we are late to Hang out with some friends." My dad nodded as i grabbed Benny's hand and headed out the door.

I dropped his hand and faced him, "Don't think anything bad about yourself OK!" He was still looking at the ground, "OK i guess." Ugh this is annoying! I ran over to him and stood close enough so I could move his head so our eyes met, which wasn't very high cause he is so tall, "Benny, trust me it was just for my dad! You are more of a threat than you may think!" I smiled and just walked forward leaving Benny standing on the sidewalk confused.

Sarah POV:

Kass told me her plan and it was perfect! Kenny has to get dressed up for school tomorrow, and with are help we may make break Benny!  
I called Erica and she was over in a flash! "OK, so as soon as she gets here we are going to head to the mall. Then my house !" Kass said still with the mischievousness smirk on her face. Man this girl rocks! We even got Jane in on it, seeing as she knows the most about Benny. We got his favorite color out of her, Green. It would go perfect with her hair, we all just kept the boys out of the equation, and I am pretty sure Kenny has no clue either.

We where in the kitchen when we heard Jane squeal, "Kenny!" we walked in to the living room to see Kenny happily hugging Jane, and Benny staring at her. I rolled my eyes because it was so obvious he likes her. Kass instantly separated Kenny from Benny, "OK, hope you boys don't mind watching Jane, because we are going to the mall." Kenny looked really confused and then it hit her, she ran behind Benny in a panic, "Oh NO! You are NOT getting me into a dress!" Benny's eyes grew wide, "I think you should go, maybe so girl time will be fun! And you could do each other hair!" Kenny put her hand on her hips, "You want to take my place?" But before he could answer Erica Had her over her shoulders. Kenny yelled out in terror, "Kidnap! ...I have witnesses!" and with that we were out the door.

*The Next Day*

Kenny POV:

"David...Let...Go! I want to go home...I feel like a moron!" David was dragging me into the school, "Come on Kendall, You look really pretty, plus you need to go to school if you want to play tonight!" He got me with that one, "Fine! But I still feel dumb!" The girls made me look like a complete idiot! I was in a green dress,

with white heels,

and my hair all curly,

and smoky brown eye shadow.

I felt more like I was going to the prom, than dressing up before a softball game.  
Oh man, Benny will never let me live this down! Oh great, and I feel like a Debbie Dazel doll! I hate this so much, Its humiliating. "David just don't leav...and I am alone!" That's David the worlds worst cousin ever! Well here I go.

Benny POV:

Kass has been acting all weird and creepy happy today, come to think of it so have the other girls.  
I have basically been avoiding the girls, mostly because Kenny isn't here yet. Rory really is bugging me, "Dude all I am saying is Kendall...so into me!" I rolled my eyes, "Dude I highly doubt that, and its Kenny!" Rory ignored me and turned to Ethan, "I could just sink my fangs..." I pushed him into the locker, "Do that and a wooden stake will enter your heart!" Ethan pulled me off of Rory, "Dude calm down!" I nodded, "I will, but Rory if bite her you will regret it!"

Rory was not paying any attention at all he was staring wide eyed, just as the girls appeared giggling. "Rorster, close your mouth you may catch flies!" Kass said closing his mouth, Sarah put a hand on Ethan and I's shoulder, "Try not to faint!" I looked over at her confused, as I heard Ethan, "Whoa!" I looked over and I swear my heart stopped, "Don't say anything!" Kenny said with a scowl on her face. "What..how.. how...Wow!" Smooth Benny very smooth.  
Kenny rolled her eyes and threw her bag in her locker and grabbed her text book and walked toward English, Kass giggle, "Your Welcome!" I looked over at her , "I love you so much Kass!" and ran after Kenny.

I caught up to her just as she stumbled, "Need help?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, I would take them off but Hicks would kill me!" I reached out for her hand which she gladly took. When she stood up she started to tumble again, so I put one hand around her waist to help steady her. It helped her a lot, and I could get used to this position! Just then some like cheerleader or something came up with a disgusted look on her face, "Kendall your not dating...him are you?"...ouch! Kenny laughed, "No we are just good friends." I added in my own point of view, "I am saving her from a broken neck!" The Cheer leader scoffed and walked off. Kenny scoffed herself," Why do people always get so upset when I am around you? Can't I hang out with my best friend?" I smiled wide at the comment, "Maybe it's because your best friend is co captian of the laser chess team." I said placing her in her chair.

Her eyes lit up, "You and Ethan made co captain! That's awesome! Also, hasn't it occurred to any of them that I don't care!" I laughed, "I highly doubt that!" Just then the bell rang, so I ran to the back of the class room to my seat. I was to emersed in the back of Kenny's head to notice the teacher was yelling my name. I didn't realise what was going on until Kenny turned around, and cocked an eye brow, " EARTH TO BENJAMIN WEIR!" I shook my head because that got my attention, "Um Yes Miss Fine?" She scowled at me, "Your reading for the part of Jonathan, and Kendall read for Lucy." I rose my hand, "Um Miss Fine, What exactly are we doing?" She rolled her eyes, "If you would pay attention, you would have learned we are starting our chapter on Dracula. One of the greatest Horror stories of all time." I nodded, "and Jonathan is..." Miss Fine yelled, " Is Lucy's love interest!" I looked to Kenny who nodded her head and waved with a peace sign! I am Kenny's love interest ...SWEET!

I bagan to pay attention as she said, that we will be preforming this in front of the whole school with Ethan and Kass' hour. Kenny rose her hand, "Isn't Lucy like Draula's main victim or something?" Miss Fine nodded, "Yes, and Kendall you will have to be scary!" Kenny nodded her head, While David in the back added, " That should be easy for her! Just put her in a dress and forget to feed her!" Every one laughed while Kenny shot David a glare. Miss Fine interrupted us, "Now Kendall, Benny Begin on Lucy choice on page 10." As we went through it I noticed we have a kiss scene! I did a little happy dance in my chair! Kenny rose her hand, "Are we doing the kiss?" Miss Fine Nodded., "Oh course! It's in the play!" Kenny looked back at me a mouthed, awkward! ...Not for me...Wait! I WILL BE HER FIRST KISS! ...DOUBLE SCORE! ...Thank you Miss Fine!

Kenny POV:

After that awkward class, we had an assimbly. Benny thankfully came and helped me to my locker, and as I got up I fell again! Benny laughed, "OK this is getting sad!" He picked me up bridal style, "Benny?" He laughed, " You sound like Ethan!" I thumped his head, "What are you doing?" He looked at me, "Helping a girl from a broken ankle before her first softball game! Also your lighter than your softball bag!" I rested my head in the crook of his neck, 'and your dumber than my softball bag!" He chuckled, "Oh your in for it!" and he ran. I laughed, "Benny stop!"

He slowed down out side of the gym, right in front of Kass and Ethan. Kass looked at us and smirked, :What's going on here?" Benny chuckled and Placed me on the bleachers, "I fell he was helping me out." Kass smirked, "OK whatever..We are about to find out if we made the team." Just then I heard, "First on the Team is Kassidy Summers!" Kass Flipped and Hugged Ethan, sending him into a daze as she ran an excepted her Jacket. She stood on the side lines with the biggest smile on her face. More and more people got called and I was becoming more and more relived until I heard, "Last but not Least Kendall Lane!" I basiccally went deth as Benny cheered and Hugged me. I through off my heels, "Srew Principle Hicks!" Benny looked at me, "Gross no thank you!" I smacked his head, "I ment my shoes moron!" I made my way to the side lines as I heard, "Congradulations to the 2011-2012 White Chapel Dance team!: Benny was cheering like a moron! As I was handed my jacket I yelled, "Yo, David I don't have to barrow your jacket anymore!"

Well I am on the White Chapel Dance team, I am in frount of the school in a dress, and I have to kiss Benny...Yay?


	7. Chapter 6

Kass's P.O.V

Ugh! I hate watching softball! Kenny better repay me somehow for this! I'm being a good friend for this. Well on the Brightside I have Ethan by my side. He is talking about some scientific theory about how the ball can become a homerun if she did some sort of angle and stuff. Oh, Ethan! The name just gives me shivers and makes me smile. Oh my Kassidy! What's going on with me? I never fell for someone like this before! I must be falling hard for him!

Let me clear my thoughts for a while…..ok now….

Benny was making signs with Rory to support Kenny for her first softball game. Sometimes Kenny can be clueless that Benny likes her!

"My sign is sooo much more supportive then yours!" Rory argued.

"Mine is sooo much bigger and even more supportive then yours!" Benny argued.

I rolled my eyed.

"They can be so stupid sometimes." I muttered to myself.

Ethan chuckled. "Ya I know! It's obvious they like her….mostly Benny though, Rory likes everyone." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Ya I've noticed."

"Oh! Kenny is about to hit!" Benny announced excitedly.

We stood up with Benny and Rory and watched.

Kenny steadied herself on the plate and kept her eyes on the ball. As the pitcher readied their arm the ball came whooshing towards her! With full force Kenny swung her bat and hit the ball making it a homerun! Dang!

"She did my theory!" Ethan yelled excitedly.

I giggled. He's so cute!

As she rushed through all the bases Benny yelled, "GO KENNY!" over and over.

As the game finished, Kenny came over and wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled as Benny made his way to her.

"Good Job!" Benny high fived her.

"Thanks!" Kenny breathed harder

Benny's P.O.V

E and I were talking about how girls would never go on a date with us but I had faith….

"So do you two ladies want to go grab some za?" I asked confidently.

"Sure!" The both said.

Wow! That was easier than I thought!

"So I really don't want to go eat food in a gross softball uniform and be sweating like a pig there so I'm going to go change." Kenny said.

"Ok, no problem." I said.

As the girls left I turned to Ethan.

"Dude we got dates!" I high fived him.

Ethan worriedly looked at me.

"Dude, I don't think they think it's a double date." Ethan said.

"Of course they do! Then why would they be going to change clothes…..which reminds me, I need to wear something different!" I pulled Ethan to my house.

"What?...are you going to change your stripe shirt to another one?" Ethan chuckled.

I turned to him. "Maybe…."

Ethan rolled his eyes and followed me.

Kenny's P.O.V

As we were going to meet the guys at the pizza place Benny texted me and said that they will pick us up instead. Well ok then! Then there was a knock on the door and Kass and I skittered down the stairs. I opened the door to see the guys and out of nowhere Benny popped flowers out of his hands like magic! WOW! He handed them to me.

"Thanks Benny, what are they for?" I asked taking them out of his hands.

Kass giggled. "Maybe he thought you were going on a date." Kass joked as we both laughed.

Benny and Ethan laughed nervously.

"It's for winning the game." Benny said.

"Aww thanks Benny!" I hugged him.

Kass raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, let's go!" I said walking out the door.

Kass's P.O.V

Before we walked out and I pulled Benny aside.

"You thought it was date didn't you?" I asked.

"Psh! No….why would I do that…?" He said nervously.

"Ya, he did." Ethan said.

I giggled. "You can be so stupid sometimes!"

"Why would I be going to if you guys were on a date?" I chuckled.

Ethan chuckled nervously.

"Ya I know Benny!" Ethan said smacking his arms. I chuckled and we left.

Kenny's P.O.V

At the restaurant Benny and Ethan were being their usual geeky selves as Kass just awed at Ethan. Benny sat next to me and told me how good I was today at the game and if I saw his sign. Sometimes Benny can just be so…so….. then my thoughts were interrupted by….

"Wazzz up?" Rory screamed cramming himself in between me and Benny.

"So how is this lovely lady doing?" He said putting his arm around me and poking my nose.

I took his arm off of me and shot him a look.

"Rory, what did I tell you about this?" I said. "Remember, I'm not "Your girl"."

"Ya but, I have to protect you from losers who are trying to flirt with ya." He said smiling. "Like this guy!" He pointed to Benny.

"He might try to make a move on ya and then suddenly break your heart." He said. "Knowing me I would never do that."

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

I eyed the pizza having a plan and Kass saw me and she smirked.

I grabbed the pizza and flung it to his face.

"AHH! It burns! It burns!" Rory yelled.

Kass and I literally fell on the floor laughing.

Then Rory flung it off and hissed at us revealing….fangs?

"Dude, the Dusk convention is across the street." I laughed.

Ethan and Benny ran to him.

"Dude! There was garlic on this!" Ethan said to Benny worriedly.

Rory hissed and hissed.

"Get him some water!" Ethan yelled.

Benny grabbed some from his jacket pocket and threw it on Rory.

"AHHH!" Rory screamed.

"Rory! I'm sorry! That was my emergency Holy water!" Benny screamed.

"Why did holy water hurt you?" Kass chuckled.

"Ya! Are you a vampire?" I said jokingly.

Ethan and Benny were wiping his face as they looked at us nervously.

Kass and I slowly stopped laughing.

"Wait…Rory is a…" Kass started.

Ethan nodded and gulped.

"For real?" Kass said nervously.

My stomach dropped. How can that be!

"Wait are you two vampires?" I asked.

They nodded no.

"I'm a Spell Caster." Benny said. "Kind of like a wizard."

Kass looked at Ethan.

"I'm a seer." Ethan confessed.

Then suddenly I just ran out the door.

"Ya I'm leaving too! This is too Dusk even for me!" Kass screamed and ran.

"Wait no, stop!" They yelled.

We were almost across the street and then Rory stopped us in our tracks with super speed.

"I'm not a bad vampire, I'm a good one!" He said. "I want drink your blood."

Then Kass smacked him and ran across the street, I followed her.

Then someone grabbed hold of my hand.

I turned to see Benny.

"Please don't be afraid of us. The supernatural isn't as bad as you think." Benny said calmly.

I pulled my arm away and ran to my house.


	8. Chapter 7

Benny POV:

Its been a week since me, and I have done everything. I have tried video chatting, texting , calling, IM ing, I even went to her house! (Ok I may have gone a bit stalker) I just waNt the girl I chased around my house, becaise she took.a photo of me with a fake beard! I just want my best friend back!

We spent the entire day trying a .get them . . " need them . !" and slammed his locker, "I know, but all we can now is .the game and. support them!" I nodded my head, "OK tonight the two nerds enter the world of sports!"

Kenny POV:

The first half pf the football game came and went, we where winning! I realized why I was here when our music began . I was poping and locking like I was supposed. I glanced .see Kass, but with coming her! I a set of ...FANGS! I .the dance and ran aid, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Before I could get to her I was grabbed by the wrist! The pain circulating caused me onto my knees, as Kass screamed out, "ETHAN!" ...really she is calling the speer or whatever know, what could he do see me death? Just then the vampire lunged ' neck I reached screaming, "No!"

Then of nowhere a beam of bright white hot light came streaming hand, causing the vampire to yelp in pain! Soon Sarah and Erica where on the feild hissing, IS ANYONE NORMAL IN THIS TOWN! I stood up and yelled, "Stop!" Causimg everyone...except Kass ! Kass ran over to me, "What just happened?" I grabbed my head .dizzy, "I...I...I don't...know!" And then eveything went black.

Kass POV:

Kenny just passed out on the ground, and was Having a sezeir! I was screaming .we before I was going on Benny was beside Kenny, and .in Ethan's arms crying. I wiped my eyes, "Is she going ok?" Benny picked her up bridal style, with tears in his , "That's what we are .find out!"

Ethan looked at Benny, "I swear I think Kendall is a..." Benny turned and snapped, "NOT NOW ETHAN...you saw that blast she made! It may have killed her!" I stopped dead in my tracks, "Killed her?"


	9. Chapter 8

Benny POV:

She can't die! I will not let her! Even If she hates me, I am not gunna let her go! Not now or ever! I ran up my frount steps and kicked the door in, "GRANDMA! GRANDMA!...HELP! VAMPIRE ATTACK! HELP!" I was near tears as I held Kendall in my arms, Grandma came flying into the room, and when she saw Kendall she spoke, "Benny put her on the couch." She looked at Ethan and Kass," Ethan my dear take this girl to my spell room! She will need to drink blood extract spiked with vervian to stop any posion!" Ethan's eyes widdened as she mentioned vam[pire poision, he grabbed Kasses and and lead her to the spell room.

I saw Kenny's limp body on the couch and crouched down beside her, grabbing her hand, "What on earth did you do to yourself Kendall?" My grandman placed a hand on my shoulder, "What exactly happened?" I sighed, "Vampires attacked Kass and Kenny I don't know shot a blast of energy at them and collapsed!" Grandma smiled, "Looks like we have a young witch with no knowledge of her powers." I looked up at her and cocked an eye brow, "But her cousin is a Were dog how is she a Witch?" My grandma laughed, " Their moms are sisters! They get their powers from their fathers!" She checked Kenny's puls, "She should be fine! All she needs is to drink a potion every time she does a spell, and the vervain mixture."

I felt a smile escape my lips as I hugged my grandma, "Thank you!" She laughed, "Your welcome, know if you want to look like a knight in shining armor. I would get down beside sleeping beauty when she wakes up." I chuckled but got down next to Kenny and held her hand.

Ethan POV:

OK if Kass turns into a fledgling i may cry and I don't mean man cry i mean full out five year old cry!  
Benny's grandma came in with the blood substitute spiked with vervain, and the only thing running through my head was  
_  
__if she is a fledgling wouldn't the vervain kill her?_  


She handed the cup to Kass, who shoved it back, "I don't want to drink this! It's basically blood!"  
Without really thinking I grabbed Kass' hands, "If you don't you may end up being on a constant diet of this stuff. If it make you feel any better I will drink it too." Kass' eyed widened, "You would do that for me?" I blushed, "Of course! ...You are like my best friend!" And my chance to tell her how I feel went down the drain, wait to go Ethan!

Kass gently took a sip and winced, I pretty much gulped it down...not a good idea!  
It tasted really bad! I glanced back to see Kass laughing, "Your face! Priceless!" I laughed along with her, "It wasn't that bad was it?"  
She busted up laughing, "E, It looked you ate like about 500 lemons!" I smiled, " Wow! My face must have been funny!" She giggled, "If I had a picture of it, it would be my new cell Wall Paper!" I laughed at that, "Why thank you, but the dance team would be all , 'Why is you wallpaper a dork'." She stopped laughed and looked at the floor, "I would tell them he may be a dork, but he is a cute dork." She looked up at me, I don't know what happened but I began to lean in...and I think she did too. Just as our lips were about to touch we heard, "She is awake!"

Thank you so much Benny!


	10. Chapter 9

Kenny POV:

It's not every day you wake up to someone's face inches from yours.  
It also not everyday that face belongs to Benny Weir, "DUDE! Personal space much!"  
Benny shot his head back and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry just trying to inspect your umm face for anything weird!"  
I laughed, "OK Benny Weird! Find anything?" she chuckled then looked into my eyes, "Everything is perfect!" I blushed madly, "Thanks... you know for everything," He smiled, "Anytime Kenny anytime."

Man i need to talk to Kass, and fast! "I jumped up and off the couch as Kass came downstairs, but my legs felt like jelly and collapsed out from underneth me.  
Thankfully Benny caught me, "Woah there! You might not want to do that!"  
I turned around and looped my arms around his neck, and chuckled, "No Dip Sherlock!"  
He laughed as he looped his arms around my waist.

And that's when I heard, "I knew you liked him!" Boy if looks could kill Kass would be dead on the floor!  
Benny's grip on my waist tightened, "So you like me eh?" He gave me his signature smirk with a wink. i giggled and whispered, "You wanna mess with their heads?" He whispered back and it sent chills down my spine, "Sure! But you don't like me?" I rolled my eyes, "As a friend."  
That was a total lie!

I placed my head on Benny's chest and giggled, looking at Kass, "Duh! I mean who wouldn't?"  
I looked up and ran my hand through his surprisingly soft hair, "His hair is perfect, and like really soft!"  
i fixed his collar, "His dork shirts are even cute, and his eyes are ...just perfect!"  
I don't know what happened but i got really caught up in the moment, cause I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him!  
And he kissed back, can i just say this is the best first kiss ever!  
I really did feel sparks.

When we pulled back, I didn't feel weak at all.  
Benny on the other hand fainted, but not before saying, "Woah!"  
I looked at Kass and rolled my eyes as she screamed,"Your dating?"  
I laughed, "NO! We were joking!"  
Kass glared, "That didn't look like joking!"  
I grabbed my bag and walked out, "I was joking!"

The sad part is I wasn't joking!


	11. Chapter 10

Kass POV:

I am determined to win Ethan over, Kenny got her kiss why can't I get mine?  
I walked to school with Kenny she had this cute rocker look going on.

"So you and Benny are not dating?" I knew I was annoying her, but I was really confused.  
She blew a piece of hair from her face, "No, but the kiss made me want to!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks, "WHAT?"  
She chuckled, "It was my first kiss, and it was important to me. I have not fallen so hard that I have a necklace with his initial on it!"  
I blushed, "No my middle name is Eve!" She laughed , "Lie its Marie! But thankfully Ethan is clueless so your lucky!"  
I blushed and looked down at my green lantern green dress.

As we walked into school I turned to Kenny, "You ready to face Benny?"  
She looked at her shoes, "Nope!"  
We walked towards the boys and Ethan's eyes grew wide, Hey guys!" I said waving.  
Ethan blushed and walked away...What did I do?  
Before I knew it Benny was running past me, "Kenny wait up! I need to talk to you!"  
I grabbed his arm, " About what?"  
He looked and me with a worried expression, "Kendall's a witch and a very weak one! She needs to know what she is, before she hurts herself!"  
I nodded and though up a plan, "You catch up to Kenny, I will find Ethan and explain the situation."  
Benny nodded but not before adding, "Nice Necklace!"  
I gave him a death glare.

Ethan POV:

Why did I have to try and kiss her?  
Why does she look so good in Green Lantern green?  
I saw her coming and freaked!  
Now I look like a loser and a dork!  
I sat down in my chemistry class, working on what was written on the board. When Kass came in the room!  
Crap I forgot we shared EVERY class! This is going to be a long day.  
Kass came and sat right beside me, "Hey E!"  
I looked at her and noticed something, "Hey! What's with the Necklace?"  
She blushed and looked at the ground, "Oh its just my middle initial! So Benny may need our help!"

I nodded knowing full well what she meant.  
I laughed at a thought, "I have totally off topic question. What was with Kendall last night, I mean kissing Benny?"  
She giggled, "She claims she was messing with our heads, but I know she loved it!"  
I smirked, "We know Benny did by the way he passed out!"  
We laughed so hard up until the bell rang.  
Then a note ploped on my book.

**_ Dear Ethan,_**

**_OK so about yesterday..._**

**_What exactly is Kendall?_**

**_ -Kass_**

I grabbed my pen and wrote a quick note back.

_She is a Earth witch!_  
_Kind of like Benny's grandma,but according to Benny's grandma she is more powerful!_

I tossed it back. Which Kass trough right back...

**_Great now I really shouldn't make her mad!  
_**  
I was about to write back when We heard a

BOOM!

Benny POV:

I grabbed Kenny and ran out the front of the school, "Kenny we need to talk!"  
She looked ready to bolt, "If its about the kiss, we where joking around."  
I would be lieing if I said my heart didn't break a little.  
"No its about what you did on the field Friday night!"  
She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know and I really don't want to talk about it!"

I grabbed her hand as we made it to a clearing in the woods, "Kendall your like me but more powerful, your and Earth Witch!"  
Her eyes brimmed with tears, "No, I don't want to be!"  
I grabbed her a crushed her in a hug, "Shhhh its ok!"  
We sat down, and I held her close. I pulled out my spell book and fipped to a spell.  
"Kenny here I will show you how cool it can be, see this spell say it."

She looked at me relutantly then took the book.  
She stood up and read for the book, " Ut eu tellus quis a me dies hodie quod ego semper."  
The ir picked up and swirled around her. she looked up at me, "Benny?"  
All I did was smile, and watch as she was transformed into her Witch Uniform...

She looked at me, "Why am I in a dress?"  
I laughed, "Your in your witches uniform! It suits you!"  
I placed her hands over her chest, "How do I change!"  
I handed her the book, "This spell right here!"  
She looked at it, "Mutare me in mea fav cultus SPECULATOR shirt et fulva Braccae!"  
The air swirled around and she changed into this.

I ran up to her, "BATMAN! She looked down, "Score my favorite outfit!"  
OK she is awesome!  
We headed off toward the school, with one thing on my mind...

...That kiss!


	12. Chapter 11

Kenny POV:

Half way back to class, I felt really weak, "Umm Benny can we sit down please!"  
He turned to look at me, "Kenny are you OK?"  
I looked at him,"I don't know?" Then I stumbled.  
Benny caught me, "OK, how about before we head back to school. We make a pit stop at my grandma's."  
I nodded as Benny scooped me up," What are you doing?"  
He chuckled, "Helping a pretty girl!"

I blushed and smacked his arm, "Shut Up!"  
We walked up Benny's front steps and through the door, "Grandma? You home!"  
Mrs. Weir appeared, "Why aren't you at school?"  
Benny laughed nervously, "Well Grandma you see..." She cut him off, "Drop it Drake!"  
I hit the floor laughing, "You are the coolest grandma ever!"  
I guess she had just noticed me then cause she smiled, "Kendall my dear you forgot a few things when you left last night."  
I smiled warmly, "What?" She then motioned for us to follow.

We walked into a dusty old room with a like culdrin in the middle.  
I turned to Benny, "Should I be worried?"  
He smiled, "No she is wont hurt you unless you scratch her car, then you get turned into a toad. Or If you make her mad she will spank you with lightning...or." I cut him off, "Well that is reasuring!"  
His smile faultered, "Sorry."  
I giggled, "It's fine really."

Just then I was handed what looked like a shot glass filled with red liquid, "What is this?"  
"Blood substitute." Benny said as he cringed, I handed the glass back, "I am not drinking that!" Benny grabbed my hands, and forced me to look at him.  
"If you don't you could change into a vampire." Lets just day I grabbed that shot glass, and swallowed to con tense. Trying not to vomit was the problem.  
"That is by far the grossest thing I have ever tasted!" I said chuckling. Benny laughed, "Sucks to be you huh?" I have a feeling a fresh bruise will for on his arm soon.

Mrs. Weir grabbed a old looking book from a shelf and handed it to me.  
"Now this is your spell book sweetie, and a few spells are booked marked!" I smiled as she handed me my book, but when it reached my hands it changed...

From an Old leather bound book, to a Colorful one!

I looked up at her wide eyed, "What happened?"  
She smiled, "Every Earth Witches spell book changed to fit there personality." I smiled as I hugged it to my chest, "It's perfect!"  
Benny let out a whine, "No fair!" I laughed, "It's totally fair! Now before you blow a gasket lets get back to class!"  
He smiled as we made our way for the door, but not before his grandma caught up to us.

"Wait deary I almost forgot, for the next month or so you must drink this every time you do a spell."She said as she handed me a water bottle.  
I thanked her as we made our way down the front lawn.  
Benny took to bottle from me, "Dude what are you doing?"  
He ignored me, "Hoc scio malum gustabunt potionem sic facies eam unquam melius bonum gustare!" He smiled and handed it back, " I knew it would taste bad so I fixed it so it would taste like your favorite drink." I grabbed the bottle and took a swig, Raspberry lemonade my favorite! I leaned on my tippy toes and gave Benny a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Benny!" Then ran off towards my locker.

Benny POV:

I couldn't help but hold my cheek and smile like a idiot. She kissed my cheek!  
I walked over to Ethan and sighed as I placed my back on the locker, "Where were you?"  
I rolled my head so I was looking at Ethan, "I was with Kenny...I told her about her powers." I still had the grin on my face.

Ethan did his weird eyebrow move where one is really high on his forehead, " And by the creepy smile. I am guessing it went ok?"  
I shot up off the locker, "It went better then OK! Dude she kissed my cheek! I am so in!"  
Ethan rolled his eyes, "Benny, It could Have been just a friendly peck on the cheek."  
I groaned and Hit the lockers, "Buzz kill!"

Ethan laughed, "Benny what ever happened to Della?"  
I looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
He shrugged, "I mean I thought you liked Della?"  
I nodded, "I did, but I like Kenny more she is easier to talk to you know?...But what about you and Kass, when I know for a fact you like Sarah!"  
"Did...I did like Sarah!" He groaned, "You and I both know I could never be with Sarah, her being a vampire and all. But Kass is just I don't know it's hard to explain...but I like her a lot more than Sarah."  
That made me stop in my tracks, "Woah your crushing hard!"

"On who?" We heard as Kass came up beside Ethan.  
"You know besides Kass." Kenny said as she hip checked me, "Hey Ben!"  
I looked down at Kenny green eyes, "Hey."  
Ethan choked, "What no she is like a sister to me!" Kass just looked at her feet, "Oh well I am glad you think so highly of me."  
Kenny rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath, "Smooth move dork!" As we walked to the back towards the front doors.

We stopped in front of the gym as Kass spoke, "See you guys later."  
Then Kenny looked like a light bulb went off in her head, "Hey guys I completely forgot we need to go over lines for that play in English!"  
We all face palmed, "I am not ready for that!" Kass whined.  
Kenny giggled, "The boys are perfect though they have experience in killing vampires."  
Kass laughed, "Oh yeah! Just keep your real gear at home ok!"  
We nodded, "Will do!" As the girls walked off to dance practice.

We were half way down the hall we Kurt cornered us, "Hey Dorks...lets chat!"

Kass:

We went into our locker room and put on our practice uniform...

"Sooo." Kenny started.  
"Sooo..." I mimicked  
"So when are you going to grow up and tell Ethan the truth?" She asked.  
"About the time you tell Benny your in love with him!" Oddly she was quite, and then it hit me!  
"No way! You love Benny!" I was utterly freaking out.  
"Well..."

And that's when we heard the scream.

Kenny reached into her bag and grabbed a book and a water bottle, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room, "Come on!"  
Once we hit the halls we hide behind the lockers, and saw Kurt pinning Ethan and Benny to the lockers.  
"That Conceded little jerk!" Kenny grumbled under her breath, as she fingered through her book.  
"This better work!" She grabbed her water bottle and got up.  
"Say here!" Was all she said.

Ethan POV:

Kurt had up pinned to the lockers, "Now listen and Listen good! You two dorks stay way from Kendall and Kassidy!"  
Benny wiggled in his grasp, "It's Kenny!"  
I surprisingly fought back, "And Kass!"  
Kurt growled, "That's it I am gunna rearrange your faces!"  
His fist was a inch from my face when I head, "YO LOCKNER...BACK OFF!"

I looked up to see Kenny standing arms crossed down the hall, and Kass's adorable little head popping out from behind the locker.  
Kurt laughed, "And what are you going to do about it babe?"

Kenny dropped her hands and closed her eyes, "This!" She opened her eyes to reveal they had turned purple.  
The wind began to pick up and swirl around her, as she crossed her arms and smirked.  
Benny leaned in, "Is it bad I still find her attractive?"  
Just then Kurt dropped us, and ran.

Kass ran over to me, "Ethan are you OK?"  
I smiled, "Yeah."  
Just as the wind died down Benny ran over to Kenny, who was really pale.  
"Kenny drink the potion!" She did what he told her and automatically color returned to her cheeks.

She sprung up, "Kass we need to go now!"  
Then grabbed her hand, "We will talk to you guys later!"  
And then they where gone.

Kenny POV:

Practice was over, and we where all ready to leave when Jessica our captain called us back.  
"OK girls remember the annual Halloween party, Everyone on the team must attend!"  
Kass and I exchanged a knowing glance as she handed us each two invites.  
"And you must bring a date..it mandatory!"  
I looked at Kass..  
because ...  
WE ARE SCREWED


	13. Chapter 12

Kenny POV:

I took a look at the invite in my hand...

I turned to Kass, "You wanna know the worst part about this party?"  
She put her books in her locker, "That bringing dates our mandatory!" I laughed, "That...and the fact that it's on my Birthday!"  
Kass looked and laughed, "What?" She giggled, "It's just your a witch and your birthday is on Halloween! Ironic don't you think?"  
I chuckled, "Very!...So how are you going to ask Ethan?"

It was only then I noticed what she was wearing...

"Cute outfit by the way!" She looked down and smiled, "Thanks! Do you think Ethan will like it?"  
I smiled, "Yes, he will...So is you plan to seduce him with your awesome dancer legs?" She let out a giggle, "No, I am hoping not to chicken out! So how are you going to ask Benny?" I smiled, "I am wearing my favorite outfit and I am just going to ask him I mean we are best friends!" Kass smirked, "Kenny this isn't just a time to hang out with Benny, It's a date! The least you could of worn a cuter outfit!"

I looked down at my Spiderman T Shirt...

"What's wrong with Spiderman?" She rolled her eyes, "Nothing if your a five year old boy!"  
Just then Ethan and Benny came up, "Awesome shirt Kenny!" Ethan chirped. Kass gulped, "That's exactly what I told her!"  
I rolled my eyes, "So you guys wanna..." I was cut off by the announcer over the school's PA system.

"Hello this is Jessica Schmidt, White Chapel Dance team captain speaking..."  
Kass and I both exchanged panic looks.

"Just a friendly reminder to my fellow dance team members, better hurry up and find your date for our annual Halloween Party remember girls, it's mandatory!"

Kass grabbed my hand, "Sorry guys but we need to get to class! See you at Lunch?"  
As we ran down the hall I heard Benny call, "Uh Kenny our class is this way!" I groaned, "Right?" Then walked down to Benny and into Mrs. Fine's English class. Benny turned to me, "Who's the lucky guy?" I smirked, "What do you mean?" He laughed, "Come on Kendall! Who are you taking to the Halloween Party?" I sighed, "Oh the poor sucker that has to spend my birthday with me at a lame party! Uh I don't know!" Benny's eyes grew wide, "BIRTHDAY?"  
I giggled, "Yes, you know the anniversary of the day you where born!"

He smiled, "Well who ever he is he has got to be lucky!"  
And there you go killing me with your adorableness! Just then the bell rang and Benny took his seat in the back of the class.  
I got up and went to sharpen my pencil...  
Here goes nothing!

Benny POV:

Kenny got up so I redirected my attention to my spell book.  
After she sharpened her pencil and came back passed me and placed a note on my desk.  
I waited until she sat down to open it...

It was a Halloween Party Invitation, and at the bottom she wrote..

You wanna go?

I could feel a smile grow on my face.  
Out of all the jocks, and Upperclassmen in the school to ask she chose me!  
I rose my hand, "Uh Miss. Fine...Can Kendall and I go run lines in the Library?" Miss Fine nodded her head.  
I got up grabbed my stuff and followed Kenny into the hall.  
She looked at me, "So?"  
I smiled, "Yes!"  
Her smile grew wide, "Great! It would have been awkward but it's awesome to be going with a friend!"  
I felt as if all hope was lost, "Yeah ...Friend."

Kenny POV:

" YOU SAID WHAT!" Kass and Erica said in unison.  
"That it would be awesome going as friends!...I feel like an idiot!"  
Sarah scoffed, "Well you should!"  
I shot a look at Kass, "If you hadn't have freaked me out! I would have a date!"  
Kass looked down. "Well If it makes you feel any better I still haven't asked Ethan."

I looked at her, "I am video chatting the guys tonight on a potion we are working on for Grandma's spell course, I could ask him if he would go if you asked!" She looked at me, "You know sometimes I hate being the only mortal, but this time it has its advantages!"  
I chuckled and closed my locker, 'Well I have to go home and study..So call me later guys!"  
They nodded, "Bye!"

Ethan POV:

I logged on to video chat, and saw Kenny and Benny talking about the Halloween Party.  
I groaned, "I'm on guys! Talk about your date later!"  
Kenny and Benny both turned red, "It's not a date!"

Kenny looked at the camera, "Speaking of the party, What would you do if Kass asked you?"  
I cocked an eyebrow, "As a date or friends?"  
She smirked, "A date!"  
I sighed, "Honestly I would be really happy and would jump at the chance."  
She giggled, "Getting deep huh?"  
Benny smirked, "He is in love!"  
I could feel my cheeks burn, "AM NOT!"

Just then Kenny's phone went off..  
She smirked, "Speak of the Devil...no pun intended!"  
She awnsered and placed the phone on speaker...

"Hello?"  
"Kenny! Did you ask him?"

Kenny's eyes grew wide, "Not now Kass!"

I heard Kass groan, "Why can't I just go up to that hottie and say, 'Ethan will you go to the Halloween Party with me?"  
My eyes grew wide..._did she call me a hottie?  
_I looked over to Benny who was giving me two thumbs up, a smile danced on my face.

Kenny was still trying to get Kass' attention.

"I mean he is just so cute and..."  
"Kass..."

"His choclate eyes make me melt!"  
"Kass!"

"Why can't I just ask him?"  
"KASS!"

"Yeah...?"  
"You just did!"

"What?"

I smiled wide as I awnsered...

"Kass I would Love to go with you!"

Kass POV:

Did I just hear right...

"You're video chatting right now arn't you?"  
I heard Kenny chuckle through the phone, "Yup!"

I felt a scream fest comming on through my smile, "Well that's Awesome E! I will Totally give you your invite tomarrow I have to do How work right now...Bye!"

As soon as I hung up I screamed, "I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH ETHAN MORGAN!"

Kenny POV:

As soon as the line went dead I turned to the boys, "She is totally screaming right now!"


	14. Chapter 13

Kass POV:

I was pulling Kenny by her arm, "Kass I am not going in! I look like an idiot!"  
I looked at her, "You chose that costume!" She scowled, "I know, but right now I would rather be in a dress than this!"

I groaned, and reached into me bag, "Put this on!"  
Kenny grabbed it out of my hands and through it on, "Thank you! So what are you going to be for the party?"  
I smiled wide, "A princess!" She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Of course you are!"  
We made our way towards the guys, and the giggling Sarah and Erica. Erica took a step towards me, "You do know Halloween is tomorrow right?"  
Kenny rolled her eyes, "We know that but the dance team is doing this stupid Halloween dance at the Assembly."  
Benny stepped forward with the creepiest smirk ever! "So if Kass is a witch, what are you?" Kenny blushed then looked ashamed.  
She turned to Sarah and Erica, "Promise you won't be mad?" Sarah sighed, "Your a vampire aren't you?" Kenny looked at the ground and nodded.

Erica smirked, "Take off the sweatshirt and lets see if you give us justice!"  
Kenny nodded and slowly took off the sweatshirt...

Sarah and Erica smiled, "Oh you totally do us justice!"  
Sarah turned to me, "Kass, Spin around and show us!" I smiled and did as I was told...

Sarah and Erica spoke in Unison, "Cute!"

Kenny giggled and elbowed me, "Look at E!" She whispered.  
I did and his eyes where like bugging out of his head, "His Expression matches Benny's!" I giggled.

Kenny blushed, and through on the sweatshirt.  
I grabbed my books, and headed off with Sarah and Erica, "Kenny you coming?"  
She shook her head, "No but I'll catch up with you later!" I nodded, "OK!"  
Half way down the hall Sarah and Erica stopped me, "So did you ask him?"  
I smiled, "Yes!" Sarah smiled, "And he said yes didn't he?"  
I nodded and squealed, "Yes! I haven't been this excited since the premiere of Dusk III!"  
Erica cut me off, "Even though I am happy for you never compare a date with that nerd to Dusk ever again!"  
I nodded, "Will do!" Then whispered to Sarah, "But it's still true!"

Kenny POV:

As I closed my locker Ethan was pestering me for awensers.

"What's she going to be for the party?"  
"Ethan."

"What should I be for the Party?"  
"Ethan!"  
"E!"

"Are you sure this isn't a pitty date?"  
"ETHAN!"  
"Dude!"

"Yeah?"

I chuckled, "OK, You are perfect for Kass! And I am not telling you what she is going to be!"  
He looked like he was about to cry, "Why?"  
I giggled, "Because I like to watch you suffer! Also I am going to tell you this isn't a pity date she really likes you!"  
He had the weirdest smile ever, "Really?" Benny was giving him this weird thumbs up thing.  
I rolled my eyes, "You guys are king dorks!" Benny chuckled, "Hey Sarah calls us that!"  
I giggled, "And Ethan, be her prince charming sweep her off her feet!"  
And with that I walked away.

Benny POV:

We were all called down to the gym, for the Assembly.  
Ethan and I found a seat at the top in the middle of the bleachers.  
I turned to Ethan, "OK so tomorrow is Kenny's birthday so I got her a present!"  
Ethan turned to me, "What did you get her?"  
I smiled wide as I pulled out the friend ship necklaces, "This one is hers and that one is mine!"

Ethan smirked, "You like her alot..eh!" I smiled, "Yes, more than you will ever know!"  
Just then the dance team walked on the gym floor. The girls looked around for us. Kass looked up and waved then elbow Kenny who I think was waving at Sarah and Erica. Kenny looked up at us and waved, until mascot Rory put his arm around her waist, Kenny groaned and stepped on his foot.  
Then walked over to a harness and was hooked up, They lifted her up until she was placed on Kass' shoulders.

Just then the lights went off, and green lights went on then the music began to play, It was Off with your head,By that show Glee..

Right when the words , "Dance til your dead!" Came on Kass hit the deck, leaving Kenny to stay suspended.  
Kass got up and did this spin high kick move, then hit the ground. While Kenny was doing flips and tricks.  
I looked at Ethan and whispered, "This is pretty wick!" He nodded, "totally!"

Just when the evil voice came on the lights, just hit Kenny.  
She was doing the most amazing moves in the air!  
She was flipping and spinning and was having like the best time ever!

Then the harested girls got UN harnisted and jumped down in time to pose.  
Ethan and I were on our feet, as Kenny and Kass hugged.  
The team bowed and wished everyone a happy Halloween, and with that we were dismissed.  
Ethan and I practically ran over one another trying to get down to the girls.

When we got to them Ethan was twirling Kass in a hug. Kenny chuckled, "Don't kill her please!"  
Ethan blushed and sat her down, "Sorry. That was just awesome!" Kass giggled, "Thanks!"  
I grabbed Kenny's wrist, "One sec guys OK?" Kass cocked and eyebrow, while Ethan nodded.  
I pulled Kenny into the hall, so looked confused, "What's up?" I took a deep breath, "First that was just Wow!"  
She giggled, "Well thanks!" I reached into my bag, "And Second...Happy Birthday!"  
I pulled out the necklace, and Kenny's smile grew wide, "Benny it's so cute!"  
I handed her one half, "This half is for you and the other is for me...You know kind of like a friendship necklace."

She jumped up and hugged me, "It's so sweet!"  
I smiled wide, "You like it?" She giggled, "Love it...Help me put it on?"  
She lifted her hair as I hooked it around her neck, she giggled, "We are probably the nerdiest Best Friends ever!"

Kenny POV:

Kass, Sarah, Erica and I were walking to Kass' house after school.  
I looked down at my necklace and inspected it, when Sarah noticed, "What's that Kenny?"  
I smiled wide, "Half a Pokemon ball, Benny gave me for my birthday." Kass cocked an eyebrow, "Where's the other half?"  
I smirked, "With Benny." Sarah and Kass awwed, While Erica scoffed, "Nerd Love!"  
I rolled my eye's, "We are just friends!" All three scoffed, "Yeah...right!"


	15. Chapter 14

Kenny POV:

Kass and I were on our way to Ethan's house to meet up with the boys for the party.  
Like Kass had said she was a princess...

Whiles I stayed in my normal neediness and was a girl version of the purple ninja turtle...

True the heels are a bit much, but they went with the costume!  
I noticed that even in the dark Kass was very pale, "Nervous?" Kass looked up at me and nodded, "Very! I don't want to blow it!"  
I sighed, "Kass, You aren't going to blow it!" She stopped, "But what if I do!"  
I rolled my eyes, "You wont!" Thankfully she dropped it, probably because we were going up Ethan's porch.  
I knocked on the door, only to be answered by E's mom, "Don't you two look cute...Boy's Kendall and Kassidy are here!"  
Jane wasted no time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She gave me a hug then ran to another room and quickly came back with a cute little homemade card, "Here I made this for you!" I hugged her, "I love it thank you!"

We heard the boys bickering about something, when Ethan came into view!  
I busted up laughing, "Dude I was speaking metaphorically!"  
I leaned over to Kass, "Look told you her was your prince charming!" No literally he was dressed as a prince!

I couldn't help it!  
It was too funny, but at the same time very cute!  
Kass was blushing, "You look very handsome!" Ethan looked at his feet, "Thanks, you look pretty cute too!"  
Just then Spider man, came on a web vine upside down!

I squealed, "I don't know weather to fan girl or kiss you!"  
I reached for the mask and pulled it off to reveal...Benny, "Uh Never mind!"  
He was still upside down, when Jane cut the web, and he hit the floor. I took a step back laughing, "You OK Spidy?"  
I took a better look at his costume, "Dude! Is that the new movie Spider man costume?"

He looked down and smiled, "Yup!"  
I totally Geeked out, "Oh My Glob! That is so cool!"

Ethan's mom walked back into the room with a camera.  
"OK Pictures! Kassidy, Ethan smile!" The struck a pose like a couple, and Benny and I gave each other knowing glances.  
After that she turned to us, "Your turn!" Benny looked at me, "Got your necklace?"  
I nodded, as he pulled his our of his costume. We connected them and made weird faces at the camera.  
We did a group shot then, Kass and I spoke, "Can we have one with Jane?"  
Jane rocketed off the couch and in between us.

After pictures we headed off to the party.

Ethan POV:

I could feel my palms getting sweaty, I have never been on a date before.  
We walked up to the biggest house in White Chapel!

Kass looked at me, "Got your invite?"  
I smiled and pulled it out of my pocket, "Right here!"  
She smiled and grabbed my hand, which was very soft and fit perfect ally in my hand. "Let's go!"  
With that I was dragged to the house, and into the party.  
We handed off our invites, while Kenny whistled, "Jessica sure went all out!" Kass giggled, "Doesn't she always!"

Just then this random song came on and Kenny like flipped out!

Kass looked at her in shock, "Kenny, You like One Direction!"

Now Benny and I know who they are because next to Dusk they are all Jane talks about!

Kenny was acting like Erica, when she found out the guy from Dusk was in town!

She was scream singing every word! Then turned to Kass, "It's hard not to they are SO HOT! I truly believe I will one day marry Harry Styles!"

Benny tensed, as Kass giggled, "He curls truly have magical powers!"

Kenny giggled, and sounded like the little girl from Despicable Me, "It's so fluffy I think I am gunna die!"

Kass joined Kenny in the scream singing fest.

I look to Benny, "You don't have to take that personally, She finds him cute is all!"

Benny nodded, "I know...So you gonna ask Kass out tonight?"

I looked at the ground, "Uh..."

He shook his head, "E! You heard her she likes you just ask her out!"

I turned to him, "I will when you ask Kenny out!"

Yeah that shut him up!

Just then Jessica approached Kenny and Kass.

Kass paled and pushed Kenny forword. Jessica smiled and grabbed Kenny's wrist, and pulled her deeper into the Party.

She looked back at us and mouthed, "Help!"

We didn't help.

Benny POV:

Kass came back laughing.

Ethan smiled, "What's so funny?" Kass busted out laughing, "Kenny has to sing One Direction!"

Just then Kenny among with four other girls came on, "Hi We're One Direction!" They said in really funny fake accents.

They named off who they were in their accents, then it got to Kenny, "Harry!" I tensed.

Kass' eyes went wide, "That sounded alot like him!"

Just then I should have kissed you came on...

keep playing inside my head

All that you said to me

I lie awake just to convince myself

This wasn't just a dream

Cause you were right here

**And I should've taken the chance**

But I got so scared

And I lost the moment again

I was stuck speechless, She was really good!

It's all that I can think about, oh

You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, I'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

Every morning when I leave my house

I always look for you, yeah

I see you everytime I close my eyes

What am I gonna do?

And all my friends say

That i'm punching over my weight

But in your eyes I

Saw how you were looking at me

It's all that I can think about, oh

You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, I'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breakin?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

When you stood there

Just a heartbeat away

When we were dancing

And you looked up at me

If I had known that

That i'd be feeling this way

If I could replay

I would have never let you go

No, oh...

Never have let you go...

Am I out of time?

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, i'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breakin?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

When the music ended Kenny laughed, The girls joined hands and bowed.

Kenny made her way through the crowd, and a spun her in a circle!

Kass grabbed her arms, "That was awesome!"

Kenny smiled, "Thanks, why didn't you sing?"

Ethan hip checked Kass, "Yeah Why?"

Kass giggled, "I don't sing!"

Just then an Idea hit me, "Um Kenny do you like that song Turn it all around?"  
Kenny cocked her head cutely to the side, "By the GGGG's?"  
I smirked, "Yea!"  
Kenny and Kass both nodded their heads, "Yeah we were actually jamming to it when we where getting ready."  
I grabbed Ethan, "Stay right here with the girls, I have a plan!"  
Ethan snorted, "What are you going to do bring the GGGG's here?"  
I smirked, "Something like that!"

I ran behind the wall.  
And used the spell, "est omnes video facere me tamquam quod Dudus a gs!"  
Wind swirled around me and before i knew it my costume was changed into one of Gabe's signature looks!

I walked over to the DJ, "Hey dude do you mind if I sing, Turn it all around!"  
The DJ nodded and handed me a mic, I placed it in the mic stand.  
My heart was beating fast...I hope this works, "Um Hi! I'm Benny and this is Turn it all around by the GGGG"s!"

Kenny POV:

We were laughing when we heard, "Um Hi! I'm Benny and this is Turn it all around by the GGGG's!"  
I shot around toward the stage, "Um Ethan...What is he doing?"  
Ethan's eyes went wide, "Um I have no clue!"  
Kass spoke up, "I think he went insane!"

Just then the music started...

Benny took his stance on the stage nodding his head up and down.  
I bit my lip, I hope he knows what he is doing!

As soon as he started singing I was in shock, but with a smile on my face!  
I turned to Ethan, "Did you know he could do that?"  
Ethan chuckled and looked at me, "To be honest I had no idea!"  
Kass and I did out whole scream sing and jump dance combo.  
I kept glancing at Benny who looked like he was having a ball, and to be honest he looked like he belonged singing!

We where jamming, and having so much fun.  
Benny looked over singing and winked at me, I swear I almost fan girled more than I would if I met Harry Styles!  
We were just rocking out, even Ethan joined in.

And when he finished we all cheered he even got a "I Love You Benny! From some random chick!"  
I will admit I got jealous!  
Benny ran back and when he came back he was back in his Spider man costume.  
I freaked out, "Benny that was awesome!"  
I hugged him, "Thanks!"

I looked to see Kass staring at Ethan.  
I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, "Tell him you like him!"  
She looked at me, "No!"  
Then walked away I grabbed my spell book, "Here it is!"

Benny POV:

Once the girls where out of site I yelled at Ethan, "Tell her!"  
Ethan looked at me, "Dude if anyone should tell a girl how they feel it's you! Mr. Let's rock the whole Party!"  
He groaned and walked away.  
I whipped out my spell book, and found a truth spell.

Kenny and Benny POV:

I looked at Kass and Ethan and chanted, "Verum sic illos suus eachother velint dicere norunt alii"


	16. Chapter 15

Benny POV:

As soon as I said the spell, Kass and Ethan began to kiss, "Huh that was easier than I thought!"  
Just then Kenny ran over to Kass and grabbed her arm, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kass pushed her away, "Let go of me you peasant!"  
Ethan ran up to Kass, "Kassidy my dear princess are you alright?"  
I went up to him, "Dude that nickname for your girlfriend is a bit extreme!" Ethan eyed me, "Commoners shall not speak unless spoken too!"

Kenny grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall, "Is it just me or do Ethan and Kass seem different?"  
I looked back at them, "Yeah, being in a relationship sure made them jerks!'  
Kenny rolled her eyes, "I mean they both look a little bit I don't know hotter..."  
I looked back and she was right they did seem a little more attractive.

I turned back at Kenny just in time to see Hannah Price's fangs extend towards Kenny's neck.  
I shot a vampire repellent spell and knocked her to the ground, "I didn't know Hannah was a vampire?"  
Kenny took a deep breath, "She isn't and thanks." I smiled, "Anytime."  
Just then it hit me, "Um this may be my fault...Eh?"  
Kenny smacked me in the arm, "What...Did...You...DO!"

I helped her off the ground, "I may have used a truth spell to make them tell the truth, and it went horribly wrong."  
Kenny's eyes widened, "It may be worse, I said a truth spell too, and well they might have merged..."  
I through my head back and groaned, "Crap!"

Kenny grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.  
We stopped outside of a room, She through open the door and we ran in she locked the door behind her.  
She turned around, "Grab you spell book."  
I did as told, as she sat down next to me on the bed. She pointed to a spell, "That's the one I used!"  
Then rested her chin on my shoulder, my heart skipping a beat, I sighed, "Yup, that's the one I used too."  
Kenny looked at me and then the book, "Hey what's this passage say?"  
I looked at her, "I don't know it isn't English!"  
She rolled her eyes and giggled cutely, "No it's in Latin ...use google translate!"

I pulled out my green iphone and typed it in.  
"It says if the spell is said by to different spell casters It merges into a true form spell..Which means that everyone at the party..."  
Kenny looked at me wide eyed, "Became what they are dressed as..."  
I looked at her, "We need to call grandma!"

Kenny sighed, "We can't just leave Ethan and Kass alone with all that's out there..."  
I looked at her and laughed, "Well we can't leave them alone either!"  
She giggled, "True! I will get Kass alone and you get Ethan alone OK?"  
I smirked fighting the erg to kiss her, "OK!"

Kenny POV:

I ran down the stairs, and into the living room to see...  
Kass and Ethan ballroom dancing.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to them, "My prince your court jester needs to have a word with you."  
Ethan nodded his head, and did the whole bow and kiss the princess' hand bit, "Await for me hear my love!" And with that he was the stairs.  
I grabbed Kass' hand, "My lady your dress maker has a new gown awaiting you..ith?" Kass looked and me questioningly, "And who are you?"  
I acted hurt, "Why I am your lady in waiting!" She looked at me with hard eyes, "You are not Eleanor!"  
I don't have time for this, I grabbed her wrist, "Well I am the intern!" Then dragged her up the stairs.

We made it out side of a closet, "Just in here my princess!"  
She nodded her head all snobbish, well this part is going to be fun!  
I opened the closet and shoved her in, slamming it behind her. I heard her banging on the door, "Let me out so I can see my prince!"  
My back was holding the door, "Never...Um one sec!"  
She kept slamming on the door harder and harder, the door was bending with each hit!  
OK, is her dad like the Hulk or something! Then it hit me ..I'm a witch!  
After face palming I said a spell, " Hoc princeps est molestus ita sinit ludere hoc ludum sicut malum gradus mater sinit clauditis eam!"

I let of a sigh of relief as Kass slammed all her weight on the door, "When I get out you will be beheaded you impostor is those terrible clothes!"  
I looked down at my clothes, "For starters you picked this out! Also sweetie it the 21 century! The best form of touchier is to have me listen to Friday on loop for a week!"

I walked down the hall to see Benny, whipping a bead of sweat from his face, "What do we do now?"  
I sighed, "Well we can't let these other monsters loose in White Chapel!"  
Benny grabbed my hand , and dragged me out of the house, "I have an idea!"  
We made it out of the house when I ripped my hand way, "What are you doing!"  
He looked at me and cocked his head towards house, "We need a convergence spell in order to make a force field big enough to keep them all in there, while we get my grandma for help!" I nodded my head and grabbed his hand, "Hos monstra clausum intus saltem usque auxilium potest pervenire!"

I felt my legs getting weaker.  
I looked at Benny, "Ben I'm out of that potion!"  
His eyes grew wide, "Crap! ...And I don't know how to make it!"  
I looked at him pleading, "Do you know another way?"  
He blushed and looked at the ground, "I may know one way?"  
I pushed him, "Tell me! Benny you need my help to stop this and I am pretty useless at the moment!"  
He gulped and looked at me, "Well my grandma told me it would work so it isn't my idea and..."  
I cut him off, "Tell me!" He looked into my eyes, "We..umm. Kiss!"

Benny POV:

Kenny's eyes went wide, "We what!"  
This isn't exactly boosting my confidence much, "Kendall, my grandma said that it's like my energy would pass to you!"  
She looked at the ground, "Benny I don't know...I just uh..."  
Oh my gosh shut up already! I grabbed her chin, and forced her to look up at me, "Kendall...shut up!"

Then I crashed my lips onto hers.  
Her lips where soft, and her lip gloss tasted like cupcakes!  
She kissed back, and I felt a shock wave of sparks up and down my spin.  
Man she is a good kisser!

We pulled away.  
She looked up at me, "Thanks for that you really are a good friend!"  
I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah anytime."  
I really do mean anytime!

Kenny POV:

Well that made things really awkward, and it sucks.  
I noticed I was still in my costume, and I don't think being in a short skirt will save many lives.  
I looked at Benny, "Before we go to your house can I change!"  
Benny looked at me aghast, "What's wrong with Ninja Turtles?" I giggled...Wow I giggled a lot around this kid!  
"I don't think I can save anyone in this short skirt?" As I walked off I heard Benny, "I do!"

We took a quick detore, to my house where I shimmied up my drain pipe to my balcony.  
I leaned over to the railing, "One Sec!" He nodded as I ran into my room and changed.

I slid down the drain piped, and looked at Benny, "Much better!"  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Who is Paul and why does everybody love him?"  
I giggled and patted his chest, "It's a Directioner thing you wouldn't understand."  
I walked off and left Benny standing there, "What's a Directioner?"

I ignored it and ran to Benny's house.  
When we opened the door we saw a very ticked off looking Grandma.  
"What did you two idiots do?"...harsh!  
Benny didn't seem fazed by it, "We tried to get Ethan and Kass to explain they love each other. So we each did a truth spell and the merged!"  
He grandma's eyes grew wide, "Not the one one page 87?" I Nodded, and she smacked us both upside the head, "Ouch!"  
She said, "Only one way to fix this so follow me!" So we followed her into the spell room.

Prince Ethan POV:

My hands where running raw as I tried the door handle a million times, with no success!  
I decided to kick the door, when a shot of pain went through my leg.  
I yelped in pain and fell back on the bed, and I saw a window the it occurred me; I opened the window and leaped!

A prince has to be brave so I don't really mind.  
After landing I ran to the song of my princess'...er...singing, at least I think It's singing.  
I found a pebble and through it at the window, hoping she would hear it!  
Thankfully she heard me she through open the widow, "Ethan my prince! You have come to save me!"

I stood bravely, "Yes my love! Now let down you hair and I will be up soon!"  
She blew a kiss and through her hair out the window, It went like and inch out of the window seal!  
Her eyes began to water, "My dear prince find a princess who deserves your love...One with longer hair!"  
I looked up at her, "Kassidy you are the only princess that holds my heart!...No are there any sheets in there?"  
She looked then came back, "Yes my love there are!"

I smiled, "Tear them and make a sheet rope!"  
She looked at me confused, "How do I do that my prince?"  
I face palmed, "My dear processes you rip the sheet then you tie the strips together!"  
She nodded and did as I told her!

And pretty soon I was climbing up a sheet rope and through the closet window...  
crashing my lips onto my Princess'!

Benny POV:

Kenny was cracking up, and I had to admit I found it funny too!  
"So we have to go all Head Hunter on them, and blow darts in them to cure them?" OK now I was busting up laughing!  
Grandma smacked me on the back, "It's not funny! Now take these darts and go!" I grabbed them and headed for the door, but Kenny stayed put!  
"Kendall what are you doing we have to go!" She looked at me, "Whatever you say SPIDEY!"

I looked down to realize I was still spider man.  
I quickly ran up to my room, and changed. As I walked down stairs Kenny rolled her eyes.  
I looked down at my shirt, "What?" She giggled, "How many polos do you own?"  
I smiled wide, "There just ma thang!" She smirked and shook her head, "You can't pull that off!"  
And with that we were out the door.


	17. Chapter 16

Princess Kassidy POV:

My prince is a true hero, how I love him!  
As we pulled away from the kiss I smiled, "My prince you have stolen my heart!"  
He smiled and kissed my cheek, "As have you my love! Now come with me!"  
He fit his suprisingly soft hand in mine as He kicked down the door! I stood awe struck, "My Prince!" I couldn't control my self as I kissed him passionatly!  
And with that we ran out the door.

Kenny POV:

"So Benny how exactly are we going to do this?"  
We were running down the side walk as he shrugged, "Just wing it i guess?"  
I cocked my eyebrow, "You two do that a lot don't you?"  
He nodded his head as we made it up to the house, "Yup!"  
I groaned , "Great!"

Before we walked in it hit me, "Benny we need to be really fast!"  
He rubbed the back of his neck, "How about a ninja spell? I have always wanted to try one!"  
I smirked, "Sounds like a plan! But you have to do the spell I cant!"  
He nodded his head the held out his hand, I gladly took it, "ninja furto est quod opus venit ad nos cum fulgur celeritate!"

I looked down and we where in ninja costumes!  
Benny was all giddy, "SWEET!"  
I giggled, "Come on divide and conquer?"  
He nodded his head, "Good Luck!"  
I put my mask on over my head, "You too!" And ran inside!

As soon as I entered the room I was blinded!  
So with out my vision i shot only to hear a yelp of pain!  
I opened my eyes to see Della unconscious with a dart in her neck, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Within a good five minutes I had shot ...  
A werewolf...  
Three vampires...  
seven witches (Those costumes tick me off!)  
a zombie...  
Mike the Situation (A little to much joy went into that one!)  
and his matching JWoW

But not a Princess...or Prince for that matter!

Benny POV:

I watched Kenny leave, and then dashed up a tree!  
I waited and waited until I saw ... Spongebob?  
I jumped down and shot the Sponge, then shot the entire cast of Dusk!

I did an epic judo spin kick and then shot a werewolf!  
I was really enjoying shooting all the popular!  
Then I heard Kenny scream out!  
I ran into the living room and shot, Every member of One Direction!  
I shot the dude dressed as Harry twice... just to make sure!

I ran up the stairs...Only tripping once!  
That was when I noticed that the room holding Ethan was open, and so was the one holding Kass!  
I heard Kenny yell out my name!

Princess Kass POV:

That poorly dressed commoner opened the door, "I promised Ben he could cure the prince, but I kindof always wanted to do this!" She rose up a straw to my princes head! There was no way she was going him! I got up and through my shoe towards her head! Ethan grabbed her by the ugly sweatshirt and tossed her into the closet! He slamed the door shut and locked it!

I gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, then we ran away from our former closet prison! I did enjoy hearing her bang on the door and scream, "BENNY!?" My price and I ran down the stairs, but I lost my shoe! He ran up the stair case and grabbed my shoe, he came down with a heroic smile, "Shall I?" I giggled, "You shall!" He knelt down and gentally placed my shoe on my foot, "A perfect fit!" He smiled wide as he wrapped his strong arms around me, and placed a kiss on my lips.

Benny POV:

I ran it the house shooting anything in my sights...I will pay for the lamp later! I ran up the staircase, falling up only once! When I heard pounding on a door, along with my name. I pulled out my wand and opened the door to Kenny, with her arms crossed, "Well it long enough!" I smirked, "Well nice to !"

She looked at .cocked an eyebrow, "All we have left is the Royals, and 't mean the Baseball team, or Will !" I smirked as we ran looking . best friends!

It didn't take long to find them, thankfully! Alll they where doing was danceing in the moon light, I looked a smirk on Kenny's face. "What's your evil plan?" I said with a smile. She looked at my evilly, "Wait till they in the words of Rory 'suck face' then cure them!" I nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

We waited until Kass randomly yelled, "Kiss me my prince!" And they began making out. "A little to PDA for my taste!" And with that we shot them!

Ethan POV:

My princess is an amazing kisser...  
Kassidy is and amazing kisser...  
Kass is a good kisser...

Wait...

I'm Kissing KASS?!

I pulled away sure on my life I was blushing beet red, when I felt a pair of hand shoulders, "Thats not what I ment when. . .up .her out E!" Oh...

"Ethan you where .out?" Kass said with a smile. , "Umm friday at.8?" , "Yes!" Then grabbed Kenny's hand, "I need help what to wear!...where costume?" Kenny's eyes bulged when , " spilt punch on us both!" Kenny nodded.

Kass ran .kissed my cheek, "See you later Ethan!" Kenny off yelling, "Bye Benny!"

Benny waved and sighed, "Congrates on the date dude!" at gim and chucked, "Thanks now tell me what really happened!"


	18. Chapter 17

Kenny POV:

Kass was freaking out she was throwing all her clothes everywhere.  
"Hows this!"  
"Fine.."  
"Oooooo How about this one?"  
"He will love it!"

She began digging through her closet and before I knew it her shirts was on my head!  
It was a I love boys who sparkle shirt.  
I groaned, " You have bad taste in movies!"  
She shot me a look, " Not funny! I really need your help! Ethan and I are going on our first date!"  
I flopped on one of her chairs, "He likes you Kass does it really matter!"

She was near tears, and it was begging to bother me!  
Don't get me wrong I love her like a sister, she is just to girl for my taste!  
I was begin to wonder if Ethan was an even worse train wreak! So I text ed Benny...

**Me: Yellow!**

Ben: Blue?

Me: Nvm...So hows E? Ben: Sweating a bucket!

Me: Need a mop?

Ben: Yup! lol so how is Kass?

Me: She may possibly die!

Ben: That bad!

Me: Basically!  
  
Kass then preceded to cry and through herself on her bed, " I own nothing!"  
I cocked an eyebrow, "Your closet is bigger than my bedroom!"  
She huffed and through a pillow, "Well nothing is good enough for Ethan!"  
I looked at her, "Let me try!"

She smiled as I walked into the closet, "No jeans!"  
I turned back, "Do you own any?"  
She smirked, "A few!"  
I groaned and made my way to her closet, and after about five minutes I found a perfect look!"

I held it up for her and she squealed, "Yes! It's Perfect!"  
Kass ran to change while i checked my phone to see if Benny had text ed, Thankfully he had!

**Ben: I sure hope not then I'll have to deal with E her funeral!  
**  
I smirked and text ed back.

Benny POV:

I was laying on Ethan's bed, watching him go through clothes when my cell beeped.

**Ken : Hey, I would totally need your shoulder If she died!  
**  
My heart skipped a beat at the thought! I chuckled and text ed back!

**Me: My shoulder is available anytime you need it!  
**  
I set my phone down just as a loud groan erupted through the room.  
I glanced to see Ethan on the floor, "Dude, you ok there?"  
He looked up at me like he was shooting lasers at my head, "NO! Kass is so pretty and I am a dork! She is way out of my league!"  
I glanced at my cell, "Well I could of told you that!"  
That's when a pillow hit my head!  
"Dude!"

I looked at Ethan who stared with pleading eyes, "Help!"  
I groaned as my cell beeped...

**Ken : lol I may hav 2 take U up on that offer! ...We still training 2 ur grandmas tonight?  
**  
I began to text back, when Ethan took my cell, "No flirting with Kenny until you help me out!"  
I groaned, "Not cool man give it back!"  
Ethan looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Umm NOPE!"  
That's when I tackled him on the ground, we where fighting on the floor when we heard someone clear their through ts.  
We looked up to see Sarah and Erica, "Gross dork love!" Erica said smirking.  
I ran to Sarah, "I was texting Kenny and he took my phone!"  
Sarah eyed Ethan, "Give it!"  
Ethan groaned and reluctantly handed it over.  
I turned to Erica, "Hey Ethan needs help looking hot for his date, wanna help?"

Erica squealed and pushed Sarah and I out.  
Sarah turned to me and giggled, "You do know he is going to kill you for that?"  
I smirked, "Yup!"

I quickly text ed Kenny...

**Me: Yup! Want me to come walk you over after the 2 love birds fly the coop?  
**  
Sarah giggled, "So what are you and Kenny talking about?"  
I smiled, "How annoying our best friend are, and potion class tonight."  
Sarah cooed, "Oh so you two have a date tonight too!"  
I looked at the ground, "Nope, we are still best friends and nothing else  
My phone beeped...

**Ken : Yeah! Just come over with Ethan and we can walk from here.  
**  
**Me: Ok cool!  
**  
That's about when Erica stepped out, "I did my best."  
Sarah chuckled, "That hard huh?"  
Erica shuddered, "To many sweater vests!"

That' s when E stepped out...

I looked at him, "Whoa, dude looking sharp!"  
Sarah looked about ready to drool, "Erica, you magic worker!"  
Erica smirked, "That looks better than I thought."

Ethan glanced at his watch, "Time to pick up Kass!"  
With that we where out the door.

Kass POV:

I was adjusting my dress when I heard Kenny giggle.  
I turned and smirked, "What's up?"  
Her eyes shot up from her phone, "Sarah is telling me how hot Ethan looks tonight!"  
My eyes showed pure jealously, "What!"

She giggled, "Whoa calm down!"  
She then handed me her phone..

**SaRaH : OK! Kass is soooooo lucky thnx 2 Erica Ethan looks SMOKEN HOT! Like NO jk in this situation Ken! It's not even funny!  
**  
Panic grew in the pit of my stomach...  
Then her phone beeped...

**Ben: Hey E and I R on our way!  
**  
I panicked, "Kenny they are almost here...wait why is Benny coming?"  
Kenny smirked, "I have potion class, hey can I change? I really can't go in my PJs."  
I nodded as she hopped of my bed and went to the bathroom she emerged...

I giggled, "Trying to impress Benny?"  
She just smirked, "Maybe a little..."  
I gasped, "You admit it! You like Benny!"  
She groaned and flopped on the bed, "It's hard not to!"

I was going to pester her some more when the door bell rang...


	19. Chapter 18

Ethan POV:

Benny and I walked up Kass' frount steps, "Tell me again why you came?"  
Benny groaned, "Like I said before E, I am picking Kenny up for potion class."  
I sighed and rang the doorbell.

We heard a bang and a groan, and then Kenny opened the door smiling, at Benny, "Hey guys!"  
She then glanced at me and did a double take, "ummm...Wow!"  
Benny walked in fount of me, "So explain that bang we heard."  
Kenny rubbed the back of here neck, "I uh fell down the stair."  
Benny began to bust up laughing when we heard, "What's so funny guys?"

I looked up and about passed out, "Kass you look... uh ...well... um... wow!"  
She looked at me and giggled, "Thanks well you look pretty wow yourself."  
I smiled when Benny hip checked me and mouthed, 'the flower.'  
So I quickly pulled out the flower and handed it to her, "I ...uh...for you!"

She smiled wide and pecked my cheek, "It beautiful E, Thank you!"  
Kenny Cooed, "Awwwweee, well me and Ben are going to class. Text me later! Have fun."  
As they made it toward the door Benny turned, "Try not to have too much fun!"  
Kenny smacked him upside the head as they left.

Once they where out the door I felt Kass grab my hand, "So where are we going?"  
I smiled as we made our way out the door, "Some where..."

Kass POV:

We walked up until we came to this really fancy returant!  
We walked in and Ethan stepped up to the mater d ,"Two under Morgan sir."  
The man nodded and lead us up to a table, and Ethan ran to pull out my chair.  
I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you!"  
He blushed and sat down, I reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  
"I have two questions... One How did you get a resevation here?"  
He looked down at the table, while rubbing his thumb over my hand, "My dad..."  
I giggled, "Well tell him thank you, and It's too expesive! How are you going to afford this?"  
He looked at the table again, "I may have sold a couple of my action figures to Rory..."

I gasped, "E, You love those things!"  
He smiled, "I just wanted to make this night perfect."  
I blushed and giggled, "Ethan it already is!"

Benny POV:

I kept glancing at Kenny, he tights where wick!  
She finally stopped and cocked an eyebrow, "So where is Ethan taking Kass?"  
I smirked, and wlaked past her, "Wouldn't you like to know!"  
I heard her groan, "Benny!"  
I looked at her and stuck my tounge out, "Kendall!"

I continued walking ...  
Until I was tackled, "TELL ME!"  
I was on my back and Kenny was on top of me, "And it's Kenny!"  
I smirked becaue she was on top of me, and sadly she caught the drift because she got off.  
I got off and duted myself off, "I can't tell you!"

She sighed and looked at me, "You have no idea either do you!"  
I ran my hand through my hair, "Not a clue."  
She giggled and ran off, " Well then last on to Grandma's is a rotten egg!"

Let's just say I let her win!

Kass POV:

So far this ha been the best date ever!  
Ethan and I even shared a piece of choclate cake!  
He payed for the bill, "Ethan this has been amasing!"  
He smirked, "It's not over!"  
He then interlocked our hands and kissed my cheek, "Not just yet!"  
I blushed as he lead me to the theater.

He went up to the ticket booth, "Two for Dusk VI please."  
I couldn't help myself , I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, "Ok, this is offical the BEST night of my life!"  
He smiled down at me, as we made our way to the candy counter, "You do know I hate Dusk, and I am just going to see it because you always talk about it."  
I giggled and grabbed our sodas, "Yeah, I kind of figured !"

We made our way into the theater and took a seat.  
I realised the arms moved up so I pulled the one inbetween us up, and leaned into him.  
Soon enough I felt his arm wrap around me, and I don't know but I guess I felt safe!  
I rested head on his chest, as we held hands.  
That's when the movie began to play.

Kenny POV:

We made our way to the spell room when Benny's gandma looked at me.  
"What?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Spell book?"  
I smiled and pulled it out, "Here!"

She looked at me, "Change into your witches uniform."  
Benny's smile grew wide, while I groaned, "What! Why?"  
She smirked, "Haven't you been reading your spell book?"  
I studdered, "Uh not really!"  
She chuckled, "It tells you until your 16 you need to train in your uniform."

I groaned, "Well this sucks! The week I get off the potion, I have to start wearing a dress every time I practice magic!"  
Benny eyed me, "You better change!"  
I shot him a glare, "How come you don't have to change!"  
He chuckled, "Spell caster!" Then he pointed to me, "Witch! A bit of a difference!"  
I groaned, "Fine!... Ut eu tellus quis a me dies hodie quod ego semper."

Wind whipped around me and soon enough I was In my uniform...

I crossed my arms and sat in the coach, "I feel exposed!"

Ethan POV:

Boy this movie sucks, but with Kass here I guess It isn't that bad.  
I glanced down to see she had tears in her eyes.  
I shiffted my weight and made her look at me, "Hey, you alright?"  
I whipped away her tear, "Yeah, it's just sad how they can never be together!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Kass you have read these books how many times?"  
She giggled, "Umm alot!"  
I smirked, "And what happens?"  
Her smiled grew, "They get married!...Ok on second thought Im not that sad anymore!"  
I smiled as she snuggled deeper into my chest, mI reached for the bag of Haribo gummy bears.  
When he took it, I chuckled, "Hey! I wanted thoes!"  
She smiled and placed one in my mouth, "There you go!"

It continued like this up until the movie ended.

Kass POV:

Right when the movie ended I grabbed his hand and ran!  
He kept behind me laughing, "Where are we going?"  
I giggled, "You'll see!"

Soon enough we where at the park!  
I let go of his hand and ran to the swings, I jumped on and looked at Ethan, "Come on!"  
He laughed adorably and ran to the swings.  
We where joking around when Ethan stopped and just looked at the ground.  
I stopped and made him look at me, "What's wrong?"

He grabbed my hands and just looked at me, "Kass I umm I like you a lot!"  
My heart was beating out of my chest, "E, I like you too alot!"  
He smiled and then paniced, "I don't want you to be anyone elses!...I guess what I am trying to say is umm...well...Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I thought I was going to faint, but I still caught my self tackling him out of the swings, "YES! ...Yes! A million time yes!"  
He smiled wide as we laid down in the grass looking up at the stars.  
I couldn't help but notice the moon was full.  
I intertwined our fingers, when Ethan's phone beeped.

He groaned and looked at me, "I need to take you home, my curfew is in a little while."  
I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Fine by me, I kind of need to brag to Kenny anyway."  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Brag huh?"  
I giggled, "Yeah, I get to say how much of a hottie my boyfriend is!"  
He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Wow I already sent the text to Benny!"

He walked me up to my front door, and sighed, "I wish this night didn't have to end!"  
I smiled, "I know, but I think we forgot something!"  
He looked at me confused, "What?"  
I smiled, "This!"  
I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, and he slowly pulled me closer.  
I ran my finger through his hair and we kissed.  
We finally pulled away and he peck my lips, "Bye Baby, I ll see you tomarrow?"  
I kissed his cheek , "Duh!"  
We kissed again and then he left.

I ran up to my room and 4 way called Kenny, Sarah and Erica!

**Kenny: Sup!  
Sarah: How was the date?  
Erica: Dork King treat you right?  
**  
I smiled and spoke, "Hey, Awesome, and he isn't a dork king he is my BOYFRIEND!"

**KSE: WHAT!?**


	20. Chapter 19 (Lawn of the Dead)

Kenny POV;

We where walking down the hall when we heard our two favorite nerds arguing over who knows what...  
"Think about it dude anything we want! Cash, Cars, Candy!"  
Kass squealed and ran into Ethan's arms, while I approached Benny..  
"So you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?"  
Benny scoffed, while Ethan and Kass ignored us. Being to busy in there own selves!

Stupid relationship crap...

Benny tried to reason with us.  
"Once we where lonely high school newbs! Now we are vampire killing, spell casting rock stars! The world is our oaster!"  
Ethan made a face, " Have you actually had oasters. Not something you swallow more like something you cough up!"  
I nodded my head in agreement, "They are nasty Ben...Ben...Benny?"  
He had stopped and was looking strait at some blonde chick!

Umm Ok?

I nudged him, "Benny?"  
He still didn't move so Kass slapped him, "YO BENJAMIN!?"  
That worked!

In a dazed Benny spoke, "Yeah..nice..nice image to start the day! But threes the image i need."  
He was looking at Della!  
Benny looked over my head to Ethan, "I know your the seer and all! But I can see her with me!"  
Ouch! I felt tears begin to form, and I sure Ethan noticed.  
"Keep the magic on the the down low remember life just got back to normal!"  
Benny brushed it off, "Relax! I got this!"

Then he congured up Pink flowers and headed Her direction!  
I whipped my eyes, "It's great to know where I stand with him! Friends nothing more!"  
Kass let go of Ethan and hugged me, "Forget him you have jocks gawking at you daily!"  
I pushed her aside, " I don't care about them!"

Just then Sarah came over to us, "Hey can I ask you a question?"  
I whipped my eyes, "Hey how goes it whats new?"  
She looked at me worried, "Can I barrow 20 dollars and are you ok?"  
I nodded and she looked at Ethan, "It's for a good cause!"

Ethan grimmiced, "20 dollars like now?"  
Just then we heard crying and it wasn't me... It was Della!  
I fought the earge to smirk, as I watched Benny panic and listen to her.

Benny turned around, "Awesome news! Della's dog died!"  
Sarah cocked an eyebrow, "And that's good news?"  
Benny nodded his head, "Yeah."  
Sarah looked weirded out, "I gotta go."  
I turned and Followed her, "Later."

Sarah looked at me, "Seriously are you ok?"  
I just started crying, "No!"

Kass POV:

Ugh Benny you are such a jerk!  
Benny turned to Ethan, "She said she loved my flowers and then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back!..Anything!"  
I am going to punch this kid! "What if someone magically brought her dog back! Can you imagine how gratefully she'd be?"  
I stepped forward but Ethan snaked his arm around my waist, "NO, No, No! Benny you can not bring her dead dog to life! I don't care if this is a ploy to get Kendall jealous! You can not!"

IT"S WHAT!?

Benny looked at him and winked, "Won't know until we try right!"  
Then Benny walked away! I jumped out and reach for his polo, "BENNY STOP!"  
It didn't work..  
Then Ethan added cutely, "If Harry Potter were here he'd smack you around!"  
I giggled and grabbed his hand as we b lined for Benny.

"He is trying to make Kendall Jealous?"  
Ethan nodded, "He thinks she will fall into his arms like it doesn't matter!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Does he even know her?"  
Ethan chuckled, "Yeah! Kenny's going to kill him!"

Ethan POV:

After school Benny came to my house, "Dude you have got to see this!"  
I looked at him and then to my phone, "You have got five mineutes because I have a date with Kass tonight!"  
Benny rolled his eyes as he hopped on to my computer and placed a DVD into it!

Soon enough Grandma was on the Screen wrinkles and all!

_She was clearly ingrossed into her game when Benny interupted.  
"Hey grandma I was wondering if there was any magic that could...say bring a small animal back from the dead?"_

That caught her attention so she clicked off the game and looked at Benny.  
"Why are you asking me that?"

You could obviously tell by the way he was moving that it scared him.  
" Umm It's for a report at school..."

She cocked an eyebrow not believing him at all.  
"Uh huh?"

Just then Benny clicked the screen and looked at me.  
"See those crazy wrinkles are hidin something I knew it!"  
I looked at my watch and needed to speed this up.  
"Benny maybe you should conjure up a braclet for this girl! Reanimating a dead pet just to make Kenny jealous is a bit over kill!"  
Benny looked at me in shock.  
"NO it's underKill ... because the dog would be un Killed!"

I looked at him like he was insaine.  
When he added..  
"Duh!"

This is going way to far!  
"YOu don't even know how to do it!"  
HE glanced at me, "No but I know where get the info i need! Grandma's secret shelf!"  
I groaned and hit my head on the table, " Secret shelf ? Maybe if you told her you liked her she would date you!"  
Benny cocked and eyebrow, "Della?"  
I groaned, "KENNY!"

Just then My mom knocked 0n the door.  
"Hey guys, Ethan dinner is almost ready!"  
I looked at her, "Sorry mom I am going for pizza with Kass!"  
I got a big smell of the air and gah!  
"What's that aroma?"  
Benny chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?"  
That's when my mom's smile faultered!

I looked at Benny and hit his leg.  
"Actually Ethan's dad is having a very important client over for dinner Saturday and I'm trying out dome new recipies."  
She got all paniced and worried.  
"So Im trying this recipe from TV's greatest chefs and this is Kelp and Kemchi Ratattue. Wanna try a sample?"

Benny got up with the biggest fake smile ever, "Em Yumm... Umm I have got to go!"  
Then he left me there all alone with the foulest smelling food ever!  
Which my mother proceded to cram down my throat!

Gross!

She looked at me,  
"Can you tell Sarah I am not gunna be needing her Friday night! Because we are gunna have our gormet dinner!...OH and Tell Kass to come!"  
I smied and dialed Sarah first.

****************

"What! So now I don't even get babysitting money?"  
I hipped that discusting excuse for food off my plate.  
"Why do you need money all of a sudden?"  
She sighed, "Forget it I still have some other options..See ya!"

I groaned at my phone and read that message from Kass again!

**The GF: Hey BBY! Sorry cant make it tonight! Kenny needs me and ice cream! **

I slammed myself onto the bed, "Thanks Benny!"

Thats when My phone beeped.

**THE BENNY : Meet me outside!**

I hopped off my bed and went outside just as Benny pulled up.  
"Hey I got your text!"  
He pulled out three viels, "I took these from grandma's secret shelf!"  
I looked at him, "How do you know which viel has the potion to bring a dog back?"  
He looked at the ground, "I thought you would use a vision to see which potion was the bring back to life juice?"  
I groaned.  
He whined, "Come on E! Help reunight a fair maiden with her beloved pet! And Help me show Kenny How sweet I am!"  
I caved, "Your really a creep you know that!"  
Hew smiled, "One Touch?"  
I shook my head, "Fine!"

Benny Smiled, "Ok now focus!"

Thats when I had a vision.

**Mad crows!**

**Hairy fingernails!**

Hand comming up from the grave!

The vision ended and I handed Benny blue vial, "This angry birds!" Benny looked at me an noddd, "Right on!"  
I handed him the red one," This one grows hair on your finger nails." Benny looked at it all wide eyed,"Cool!"  
I reluctantly handed Benny the last one, "This-This one is it but Benny I dont think you should.."  
He cut me off and ripped the vial right from my hands, "Thank you dude. Me and Della's dead dog thank you!"  
He hopped up on his bike and looked at me, "Wish me luck I have a long road ahead and a pooch to summan from the dead!...Engage!"  
And with that he came pedling past me, "Benny.. Benny!"

I graoned ...

Then I heard, "BOO!"  
which made me jump about a foot into the air.  
I looked to see...Rory.

"Don't do that!"  
I looked to see the puppy dog eyes of Rory stairing back at me.  
"I was working on my ninja skills check out my new card!"  
he handed me this paper, "RV? Whats that mean?"  
He took this childish stance, "Rory Vampire Ninja!"  
I just strait shot it with Rory, 'Look Benny is going to Della's and I don't know where she lives! Do you?"  
Rory looked at the ground, "No but i know a sure way to find out!"  
He grabbed me and flew in the air..  
"Air Rory!"

**********KENDALL AND KASS************

Kenny POV:

"Just ask Benny out I am sure he will be excited!"  
I groaned and flopped onto my pilllow, "I doubt he will! He obviouslt likes Della!"  
She groaned and flopped on the bed next to me, "You know I missed a date with my bofriend for you!"  
I whiped my eyes and looked at her, "Why?"  
She giggled and hugged me, "Because Best friends stick together!"

Just then her phone beeped, she smiled bit her lip and looked at me.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Della lives would you?"  
I smirked evilly, "Are we gunna egg her house because if thats the case I am prepaired!"  
Kass laughed, "Maybe later but right now we need to stop Benny from raising a pooch from the grave!"  
I shot daggers at her, "Ethan texted you didn't he?"  
She nodded, "Pretty much!"  
I laughed, 'Well Lego I wanna see this end bad!"  
Kass giggled, "Then we egg her house?"  
I smiled,"If time permits!"

Then we were off to the train wreck.

************************

Benny POV:

I snuck into Della's backyard.  
Then I found the grave, "Beloved Puffles in loving Memory!"  
I smiled as I unskrewed the cap, 'I have one unnatural life wake up call for one Puffles the dead dog!"  
Thats when a soft hand wrapped around my wrist, "Ben stop!"  
I looked up at her green eyes, "Kenny what are you doing here?"  
She smiled and blushed, "Trying and failing at stopping you!"

That's when Ethan fell from the sky.  
"Wait don't!...ugh!"  
I heard a earsplittling scream, "ETHAN!"  
Then there was Kass petting Ethan's head.  
I looked at Ethan, "Dude I need to concentrate... raising the dead here!"  
Kass looked like she was gunna kill me, 'Shh keep it down!"  
Ethan sat up, "Before you do something stupid, more stupid!"  
I looked at him, "I already did but nothing happened!"

Just then Rory jumped from the sky and the girls jumped into Ethan and I's arms.  
"BOUYA!"  
I kept the cowering Kenny into my arms, she usually doesn't cower.  
I looked at Rory, "I don't care how undead you are but you ever do that again.. I KILL YOU!"  
Rory looked at me, "To kill Vampire Ninja! First you must catch vampire ninja!"  
Kenny groaned, "Vampire Ninja can..."

HE WAS GONE!

Kass looked at Kenny, 'Now that was COOL!"  
I looked at Ethan, "Anyway it didn't work!"  
Kenny got up from my lap and dusted herself off, "Maybe your vision was wrong?"  
Kass stood up in defence and pointed at Kenny, 'HIS VISIONS ARE NEVER WRONG!"  
Ethan looked at me with a big smile, 'Maybe your grandma was right! You cant mess with the forces of nature!"

We moved to sit on a bench as Kass sat on Ethan's lap Kenny sat on the ground at our feet.  
Thats when we heard a puppy whimper.  
Kenny grabbed my leg, "Magic still impresses me!"  
Kass wrapped her arms around herself,"Really because it creeps me out!"  
I couldn't help myself,"NO WAY! IT"S ALIVE!"

We all ran as Kenny and Ethan began to dig Puffles up.  
Rory appeared, "Woah!"  
Kass promptly smacked him on the back of the head, 'Stop doing that!"  
We looked down at the dog and both the girls cooed, "AWWW He is soo cute!"  
I smirked, "And That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della!"  
Kenny looked at me eyes narrowed, "You did it you saved it! Now lets go before she sees us!"  
I looked at her, 'No! She has to know I saved it! I am gunna suprise her at school tomarrow!"

I picked the dog up .  
Then Della's light went on and Kenny grumbled, "Great the queen is a awake!"  
I grabbedKenny hand and we ran out of her lawn hearing Della in the back ground!

Kass POV:

Ethan and I where holding hands walking down the street.  
Kenny was just looking at the ground, Benny alternating betwwen the undead puppy and Kenny.  
Gosh they just need to date!

Benny Broke the awkward sielence.  
"Can we keep Puffles in your garage until morning ? Grandma can not find out!"  
Kenny looked at him obviously jealous, "And how is he suposed to explain.. dog of the undead to his parents?"  
Benny looked at her, "He will think of something, he always does!"  
I giggled, "Just don't add the part about it being dead before!"  
Ethan smirked and pecked my lips, "Will do!"  
Kenny and Benny groaned, "Tone down the PDA will ya!"  
Ethan through his arm around my shoulders, "Just promise me this is the last time you ever raise anything from the dead!"  
Benny handed my boyfriend Puffles,"I swear on my gedi honor Puffles is the only animal i will raise from the grave!"  
Kenny looked at him, she looked so hurt it made me wanna cry!

I leaned in and pecked Ethan's cheek and grabbed Kenny's hand, "Well biys we have a sleepover to comply with!"  
Kendall looked at me like i was insaine, "I m sleepingover?"  
I smiled wide, "Yes and so is Sarah and Erica!"  
She gave me a look that said what do you have planed!

*******************************************

THE NEXT DAY!

Kassidy  
Kendall

Kenny groaned, "I look like and Idiot!"  
I looked at her and smiled, "That's how I usually dress!"  
She fixed the yellow dress i lent her, "My point taken!"  
I groaned and hit her when I heard, "Benny I am telling you it is possesed!"  
We ran over to the guys and I kissed Ethan, "Whats possesed?"  
Ethan looked at the box, "That dog!"  
We rounded the corner with Benny and The struggling box, well I dont know what was struggling more the dog or Benny's composer seing Kenny in a dress.

Ethan went back to complaining, "I am telling you this is wrong! It tried to eat my hand!"  
I grabbed his hand and inspected it, "Are you ok?"  
He kissed my head, "Yes!"  
Benny scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Did you feed it?"  
His eyes lingered on Kenny as she opened he cell phone.  
Kenny looked up, "Benny I am pretty sure there isnt un dead dog chow lying around!"

Just then Della came around the corner with her friends.  
"Theres Della, one look at Puffles and she will be all over me!"  
Kenny groaned, "This is worse than Haylor!"  
Benny ignore her and went in, "Wish me luck!"  
Kenny scoffed, "Uh not likely!"

Sarah popped up and hugged the really ticked off Kenny.  
She turned to Ethan, "What are you and Dumber you up to now?"  
I looked at her and she mouthed sorry.  
Ethan looked nervous, "Uh I don't know what your talking about!"  
Sarah got up in his face, "Last night I was trying out for a new sales job when this baby skunk sttacked me!"  
Ethan winced,"Benny umm rescued an inoccent girls dog!"  
I scoffed, "Inocent my butt!"  
Kenny fist pounded me, "Nice one!"

"Puffles what is wrong with you!"  
We looked up to see the dog chasing Della around! While Benny stood dumb struck!  
Della ran past us screaming with the demented dog on her heels.  
Kenny looked at me and busted up laughing!  
Benny ran past us, "She didn't even say thank you!"  
Then ran after Della but not before grabbing Kenny's hand and dragging her with him!  
"You are comming with me because I need more magic!"  
Kenny groaned, "Half baked wizard!" and with that he draggd her down the hall.

Ethan grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall with Sarah.  
"Look we can explain!"  
Just then Rory appeared with two Bandaged fingers, "Hey what is up!"  
I looked at his fingers, "What happened to you?"  
Rory looked at his fingers, "Last night I went out for a crunchy creater snack, but this time snack fought back. I think it was posessed!"  
Sarah scoffed, "You dont need bandages, vampire heal."  
Rory removed the bandages, "Woah fingers grow fast!"  
Suddenly it hit Sarah, "Did you guys do what i think you did!"  
Ethan hide behind me, "Raise a dog from the dead to get a girls attention?"  
Sarah groaned, "un beliveable!"

Just then we heard Kenny scream, "Benny!"  
We ran to see Puffles attacking Della and Benny on the gound Holding onto Kenny!

Wow make that obvious!

Just then an annousncement was made that school was ending early!  
Ethan grabbed me wrist and we ran!

Kenny POV:

Great! Everyone is running and I am in a dress!  
Benny noticed just as a demnted squrile ran towards me!  
He ran and chucked me over his shoulder!

And we ran out the door.

We ran until we made it to Ethans house and slammed the door behind us!  
We all Blocked it while Kass spoke, "Is it just me or was that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?"  
I looked at her, and then Benny, "I think it's time we call in some magical back up!"  
Benny looked at me wide eyed, " No if grandma finds out who knows what she will do to me? I mean cant thins potion just stop!

We all flopped on the couch and watched my news.  
My eyes lingered to Benny's arm placed behind me on the couch, while Kass and Ethan where canoodling.  
I looked to the screen to see a turtle attack the ancher man.

Ethan shot up, "Thats Tiberius!"  
Benny shot up while his arm smacked the back of my head, "No! HE ran away when you were like 8!"  
Ethan looked at him, "I swear!"  
I placed my hand on Benny's leg, "We need to talk to your grandma now!"

Benny looked at me, "Can't we just email her?"  
We looked up to see his grandma, and we all jumped screaming in terror.  
Benny was the first to gain composer, "Ahh Hi Grandma!"  
Gosh he is to adorable!

Just then his grandma held a bottle of what looked like pee up, "Something you two twits want to tell me!"  
Kass and I just held in our giggles.  
When I stood up screaming, "To The Magic Room!"

************************************

Benny POV:

She is wearing a dress..  
SHE is wearing a DRESS!  
SHE IS WEARING A DRESS!

"First we brew enough anti potion to dounce all those demon critters ou created!"  
I looked at Kenny who was smirking at me, "All I did was drop a coupple drops where the grave!"  
She looked at me,"a couple drops is way to many!"  
Ethan stepped forward, "Why is it evil?"  
Grandma looked at me, "You reanimated the bodys but the soul has moved on, that body is like a demons play ground!"  
Kass stepped up to Ethan, "Even if this brew works, how are we gunna get all the creaters?"

Grandma went back and pulled out this enchanted flute thingy.  
"Once they hear this undead flute they will come running but you better come running!"  
I grabbed the flute, "Don't worry grandma i will not fail you!"  
Seh ripped the flute out of my hand.  
"Not you Eninstin I need you and Bewitched here to help me with it!"  
Kenny looked at my grandma, "I am not Samantha yet! I can't do that nose thing!"  
My grandma smiled and handed Ethan the flute, "He can do It!"  
Ethan looked at Kass, 'Neither one of us can do it! We have my dads dinner!"

Kenny stepped forward, "Then who is gunna do it?"  
Kass and Kenny excanged looks, "VAMPIRE NINJA!"

I looked at my phone, "I m on it!"

************************************************** ***********

Kassidy  
Kendall

Ethan POV:

I ran down the stairs after the door bell rang to see Kass, "Woah!"  
She smiled and turned in a circle, "Good enough?"  
I pecked her lips, "Perfect!"

We made our way to the kitchen as I tried to tie my tie.  
Only to get a shock of a lifetime, "Sarah? What are you doing here?"  
Kass giggled, "And in a waiter outfit?"  
Sarah smiled, "Your dad called and offered DOUBLE my babysitting rate!"  
She looked at me, "Totally rocking the sweater vest Mr!"  
Kass took as good look at me, "Stylish.."  
Sarah smirked, "But stupid!"  
I sighed playfully, "Fine! There goes your tip!"

Right then Benny and Kenny came in water guns in hand.  
Benny tried to catch his breath, "Alright we are locked and loaded with anti potion!"  
Kenny gasped, "And Rory's got that flute thing!"  
Kass smiled, "Great will take position in your back yard and let em have it!"

Benny nodded, "Alright and sweater vest can you tell the waitress i'll have a decaf mocha chocolaty latte!"  
Kenny placed her hand on Benny's shoulder, "No foam!"  
Sarah groaned and grabbed a frying pan.

My mom ran in, "Ethan, Kass I want you to come in and meet our guests!"  
She turned to Sarah, "Sarah could you bring out the orderves?"  
Sarah smiled, "Yes mam!"  
Kass grabbed my hand as we made our way to the dinning room.

My mom smiled, "Everybody this our son Ethan! And his beautiful girlfriend Kassidy!"  
I glanced over and noticed someone, "Hey! Della and I have met kind of?"  
Just then Benny came running up behind us.  
Kenny followed and saw Della.  
"OF COURSE!"  
She stomped back into the kitchen.  
Benny looked at Kenny then back to Della.  
"Hey Della! ..Did the dog come back?"

Della looked at he plate and started to cry.  
Her dad stepped in, " She's been worked up all week every dog she sees is Puffles!"  
Kass and I took our seats as Benny went back into the kitchen.

That's when the flute music started to play...

Kass looked at me in a panic.  
As my dad asked, "What was that?"

Kass gulped and smiled, "Just a little dinner music."  
Sarah came up and whispered in my ear, "Rory is here and he looks happy about something! That is never good!"

Kenny POV:

I sat in the kitchen bored...  
_  
Why out of all the girls in the school does Della have to be here?  
and Why is Rory so happy?_

Kass and E came running into the kitchen, "Rory what did you do? How come we can still hear the music?"  
Rory smiled like a mad man  
, " I had an inspiration! Why shred my premo lips when i can record the tune and play it on loop! No. Flute. Required!"

Benny looked ticked as he ripped the flute from Rory, "And where's the player?"  
Rory began to studded, "I landed on the roof to look for you guys. Then their was this sicko squirrel and i kinda dropped it down the chimney!"  
Ethan's eyes went wide, " The chimney!"

Rory looked calm, "Hey relax! I know a way to get it back! When Santa comes.."  
Kass cut him off, "Rory! Shut up! You know about the plans involving Santa!"  
I looked at them, "Gosh! Lay off! This is Rory we are talking about!"  
Rory looked at me, "Exactly!...Hey!"  
I smiled, "No offence!"

Ethan sighed, "So now the musics in the house which means..."  
Just then Della screamed...  
And Benny grabbed the water bottle!

I ran and looked through the dinning room entrance as Della spoke.  
"I felt something!"  
I mumbled under my breath, "Cry baby!"

"You know if you admit you like Benny this would end!"  
I looked over at Kass, "Yeah and so would our friendship!"  
Kass groaned as we heard..  
"Gotcha!"

We looked up to see Sarah sweating, "Gotcha next course coming up!"  
I smirked and ran into the kitchen as Benny yelled, " It's like Snow white!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Except her forest friends are the evil undead!"  
Sarah tossed me a super squinter and the war began.

We were spraying animals left and right when Ethan stopped..  
"This is not good!"  
Rory stepped up, "This is awesome!" He held a rat in his hands, "Gotta try them with the calm sauce!"  
He took a bite and I swear I about barfed.

We heard Ethan's dad Laughing so Ethan Ran to him.  
"Hey I thought I heard a loud bang!"  
Ethan stuttered, "No! ..Hey now that our guests have settled in time to wow them with your new sales pitch!"  
Ethan's dad smiled wide, " The new pitch? Top ten fun facts about insurance really?"  
Ethan smile so fake, "Yeah! Thats it! Go for It!"  
As he lead his dad out I noticed something!

Demented bunny on Benny!  
I grabbed a frying pan and smacked it off his back!  
Benny looked at me, "What was that for?"  
I sprayed the bunny causing it to vanish!  
Ethan sighed, "Just a hair on your back!"

Kass walked towards the fridge , "Now told your mom I would get the parmasane!"  
She open the fridge and screamed.  
Ethan ran to his girlfriends aid as the demented dog latched on the him, "PUffles!"  
Ethan slammed the dog onto the counter as it let out a whimper.  
Kass and Ethan pinned it to the counter as Benny sprayed it, "Good bye Puffles!"

"Eww! His Collar!" Kass screeched as the dogs ashed and collar fell into the marinara sauce!  
Ethan's mom came and grabbed the sauce, "Sarah I am gunna need this sauce right now!"  
Ethan ran to her and grabbed the bowl, "Wait no! Mom i'll get it!"  
His mom and him then had a tug of war up until Della came running in, and the sauce hit the floor.

Della looked at the collar, "Puffles?"  
I turned trying not to laugh..this was not funny!

Benny groaned, "Yeah that's him?"  
Della's eyes began to water and Ethan's mom looked at us like we where insane!  
Della ran out of the room sobbing as Benny chased her, "No Della wait I can explain!"

Yeah..It REALLY wasn't funny now!

Benny looked at Ethan, "Not right now but ill think of something!"  
Then he ran after her!  
I groaned and felt new tears form!  
As Ethan's mom groaned, "Ethan you better have a good explanation for this!"  
Ethan stuttered as his mom stormed out!

Kass went up and whipped away some of the sauce from Ethan's shirt.  
Ethan looked down at her and smiled, 'Welcome to the family?"  
She giggled and pecked his lips, "I sure feel welcome!"

I sighed and began to whip the full blown tears away from my face.  
Then I felt Sarah beside me, "He doesn't know what he is missing!"  
I smiled and looked up at her, "Thanks! You need some help?"  
She nodded, "Please!"  
I got up and helped her clean.

When a knock came to the back door!  
Ethan went and opened it freezing in his tracks, "Tiberious my old friend should of known you would show up last!"  
He held his water gun up.  
Kass looked at him, "Babe! Shoot it!"  
He wavered, "I can't!"  
Then soon enough he was on his back!  
I groaned grabbed my water gun and sprayed the turtle, "Gosh your a wimp!"  
and with that I left!

**************************************

Kass POV:

(The Next Day)

"Should of known Tiberious never ran away! When he died my parents buried him in the field where i found him. Behind Della's!"  
I smiled up at my boyfriend as he neatly placed his arm around my waist.

Benny looked at us and the obviously very depressed Kenny and sighed.  
I noticed Della coming our way, "Speaking of which, You ever make it up to Della?"  
She saw Benny and walked away, Kenny let out a snort.

Benny looked at her sadly, "Our courtship is on hold...At least until she gets out of counselling!"  
Kenny sniffled and whipped her nose, and Benny noticed, "Kenny whats wrong?"  
She looked up at him, "Nothing it's just ... I umm... Have a cold!"  
And the clueless Benny bought it.  
Kenny looked up at him again, "What about grandma did she think of a punishment?"  
Benny looked up just as Sarah drove up!

"TaDa look who finally got their licensed. My aunt gave me her old car! The hard part was saving up for insurance ,but your dad gave me a great deal!" She smiled.  
I on the other hand freaked and grabbed Kenny's hand, "To the Mall!"  
Ethan smiled, "Yeah he's the best!"  
Just then out of no where Rory popped up again making us all jump!  
"BOO!"  
Kenny Screamed, "Rory this Vampire Ninja stuff has to stop or..."  
He was gone!  
Sarah looked at me, "Ok! How did he do that?"  
Benny chucked Kenny over his shoulder, "Don't care lets just get out of here before he comes back!"

We all agreed and got into Sarah's car!  
I smiled, "You boys do know this means your going shopping with us three now!"  
The boys groaned as we headed to the mall!


	21. Chapter 20 (Three Cheers for Evil)

_Boom!  
Did a bomb just go off in my head?  
No! It's the devils when we beat you black and red!  
Call the nurse, call the doctor, Call your mama too!  
Cause you're gunna need help.  
When we are finish with you!  
Go Devils!_

**Kenny POV:**  
I groaned as Sarah pulled me down the hall, "Why must I get near the cheerleaders this early in the morning?"  
Sarah rolled her eyes and ran up to our blond friend, "Erica...Erica! Please tell me your not doing whaI think your doing?"  
Erica turned, "What? It's just cheerleading! And aren't you the one who wants us to be normal?"  
I rolled my eyes as Sarah gasped, "Cheerleaders are more evil than us, and we're vampires!"  
Snorting I added, "And that's saying something!"  
They bothe shor me a look before going at it again.  
"Sarah you know I've always wated to be a cheerleader, and now that I'm really hot...I can!...Besides these girls have been telling me to bite them for years."  
She flashed her fangs with a sinister smile.  
Sarah's eyes grew wide at our newly fanged friend while I scoffed, "yeah, I don't think that's what they had in mind."  
She gave me a fake pout, "Oh, come on! Whose going to miss just one?"  
She walked off as I heard his voice, "I will!"  
I spun around to see Benny and the two love birds.  
Ethan adjusted the strap on his bag then grabbed his girlfriends hand,  
"Isn't that like letting the Hulk join the X mean?"  
I cocked an eyebrow, "I'm guessing that's geek speak for a fox in the henhouse thing?"  
Ethan and Benny exchanged confused look, while I looked at Kass who was giggling at Ethan.  
Sarah just rolled her eyes, " If any of you have an idea on how to stop her I'm all ears."  
Benny gave a weak cough while Sarah looked back.  
Kass let out a mumble, "You could join too."  
Sarah spun on her heels in a panic, "Nonono there has to be another way!"  
The boys looked at her and began to do a very bad example of a cheerleading dance while Kass and I laughed.  
Sarah let out a huff and turned to me, "If I joining so are you!"  
I gave her a smirk, "No can do Sarah I already have softball and the dance team. Plus No way I am wasting my time with Witchy little cheer coaches."  
Sarah let out a groan, "I'm Alone in this terrible journey."  
Kass gave her a soft smile, "Not really the cheerleaders are working with the dance team all week."  
I let my head roll back as I groaned, "Just kill me now!"  
Sarah laughed as she walked off to sign her life away.  
I smirked and looked at Benny whose eyebrow began to raise, "What?"  
I crossed my arms, "Turn around Ben."  
He gulped and did as told as I hopped on his back.  
I laughed, "To English!"  
He let out a laugh as we walked off, "Whatever you say Ken!"

**Ethan POV:**  
We stood outside of the bathroom doors listening to Kass reassure Sarah as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Sarah, You look fine."  
Kenny was already beside us mumbling about how they where girly girls.  
That's when Sarah walked out and earned a, "Kowabunga!" from Benny.  
Sarah shot him a glare, "Do not say anything."  
Kenny was cracking up with Benny, "You look Peppy!"  
Sarah groaned,  
"Look! Someone needs to keep an eye on Erica so she doesn't do any 'Sampling' and I am the only one who can squeeze into this thing!"  
Kass was giggling adorably up until Stephine the cheer coach butted in,  
"Let's see what you've got girls."  
Kass gave me a quick peck, "Bye Babe."  
I smiled down at her, 'Have fun."  
Kass and Sarah began to walk into the gym.  
Benny smiled, "Go bless cheerleaders."  
Kenny groaned and rolled her eyes and she pushed past us.  
Benny watched her walk into the gym,  
"I think Sarah might need ...um backup."

I turned and bumbed into Erica.  
I heard a faint, "Watch out!" Before my eyes fogged over in a vison.

_Mortal erica tried to walk passed Stephine, Only to be knocked over and laughed at.  
Stephine stompped hard on Erica's glasses while Erica cried out, "No! Don't!"_

Smoke fogged over then quickly cleared..  
Erica's Fangs were barred as she struck at her next victem!

My vision cleared as I turned to Benny,  
"woah, I just had a vison!"  
Benny looked at me all star struck," Iknow bud, me too!"  
He went back to staring at the cheerleaders, while i enterupted him.  
"No! A real vision! Erica is out for the head cheerleaders blood!"  
Benny looked at me, "See there you go! Now we have to save thoes poor, hot, inocent girls.."  
He placed his arm around my shoulder, "Did I mention they're hot?"  
I glanced at Kass and shook my head, "Maybe It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them."  
No sooner had we stepped into the gym, Stephine and her backup kicked us and tossed us out screaming, "GET OUT!"  
I groaned against the wall..  
"Or it hurts alot!"

Benny POV:  
After E and I recovered from our injuries we watched the girls work with the cheerleaders.  
Ethan looked down at me, "There is no way we can get in!"  
I looked at him, "We just need to find a way inside!"  
Ethan gave a slightly paniced look, "But how are we going to get in?"  
I grabbed his collar and dragged him to the Drama department.  
I grabbed what we would need and handed them to him, "Put these on!"  
His eyes grew wide, "No Benny!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to protect Kass or what?"  
He grabbed the stuff in my hand and headed to the dressing room mumbling, "Only for Kass."

After a little lipgloss (Never thought I would make that statement), We were perfect..  
As we walked down the hall Ethan stopped, "This is your worst idea yet!"  
He picked a wedgie, "And these underwear are riding up my butt!"  
I ajusted my skirt, "I actually find them flaturing."  
Ethan shook his head, "I wanted to date a girl in highshool, not be one! No one is ever gunna buy us as chicks!"  
I scoffed, "Are you kidding? They totally will!"

I noticed something, "Your ridding a little low on the left!"  
He began to ajust when he snapped, "Who cares! This ust wont work!"  
Just then Rory came up to us eatting what I hope was a cherry ice pop.  
He caught a glimps of us, "Well hello there foxy ladies!"  
Ok so i freaked out a bit, "Ummm Hi, I'm Betty and this is...?"  
I got the 'I am seriously going to kill you in your sleep look' from Ethan, "Veronica."  
Rory smiled,"Sweet! Much easier than remembering Angel 1 and Angel 2!"  
He tapped underneath my chin before adding, "See you Gals Around."  
He walked off in a daze while I turned to Ethan, "See!"  
He nodded, "Ok, fine It's worth a shot but it's to save the girls!"  
I looked at him and couldn't pass up this moment, "That's my girl, alright."

Kass POV:  
Kenny and I were sitting on the bleachers watching Sarah and Erica finish finish practicce when I overheard the two new girls.  
"I can not believe we beat all those girls and made the squad!"  
Wait!  
That sounds just like!  
No it can't be him!  
I blond bobbed her head, "Never under estemate the power of a good fall on your face spell."  
The shorter one turned to her friend, 'What!?"  
Blondy cocked her head, "You didn't actually think we were better than them didi you?"  
I poked Kenny and pointed to the girls as the shorter one mumbled, "I nailed the jumping jacks!"  
Kenny's eyes widdened, "NO WAY!"  
I looked at her, "Do you think it's them?"

Stephine Called out, 'Betty, Veronica care to join us?"  
The blond one jumped, "Oh we care!"  
Kenny let out a snort, "Five bucks Benny is dumb enough to name himself Betty!"  
I laughed as Stephine spoke, "I wanna hear you shout!"  
I looked down at Her, "It can't be them."

Kenny rolled her eyes, "Only one way to find out!"  
I cocked and eyebrow while she groaned, "Just follow me to the locker room."  
I shook my head, "Do what you want I am going to change."  
She shook her head while I walked deeper into the locker room.

Kenny POV:

I stood at the door and waited and sure enough I was right.  
The moment Benny's eyes met mine he stampered,  
"Oh excuse me...This weather makes my hair ...the humidity is."  
I cut him off, 'Save the act forthe laser chess team! I can't believe.."  
Ethan flipped, "Look! You can't tell anyone espeshally Kass! I just had a terrible vision!"  
I shuttered, "Ditto...and Kass already knows!"  
Benny looked ofinded while Ethan groaned.  
I tried to reason with them, "Look, Sarah, Kass and I are perfectly capable of watching Erica on our own. Now go take a cold shower!"  
Benny shrugged and winked, "If you insist!"  
I stared in shock befor a shook it off, "AT HOME!"  
The boys turned but i still had to add, "Ethan, Kass is way back there so quit looking!"

*The Next Day*

Benny POV:  
Lunch Time, my favorite time of the day!  
Kenny stiffled a laugh, "So how is cheerleading practice girls?"  
Kass let out a roar of giggles while i tried to play it cool.  
"You tell me, am I rotating my hips to early before i pop and lock?"  
Kenny bit her lip while Ethan nodded,  
"I as gunna tell you before, but you have to rotate through your core."  
I mimicked his monition before he cleared his thoughts, 'What am I saying?"  
Kenny burst out laughing, while Kass got up and Kissed Ethan, "you're too adorable babe!"  
He smiled down at her, "Why thank you!"

Kenny let out a groan and leaned on the wall.  
I let out a sigh of my own when, 'Wuzz Up!" broke my ears.  
I looked over to see Rory in the devils costume.  
He got closer, "My main men...and ladies!"  
Kenny rolled her eyes while Kass looked at him, "My favorite Mascot!"  
Rory smirked, "Of course best way to hang with the hot cheerleaders...and there's this one hotty mclovely ...names Betty! Soooo into me!"

I think I just puked a little in my mouth!  
Kenny and Kass sure where enjoying this though, laughing and giggling!  
I sighed, "Yeah, I doubt that dude!"  
Ethan itching for some weird complement nodded, " What about Veronica?"  
Kenny let out a snort before looking at us wide eyed while Rory spoke, "She's ok."  
Ethan's smile faulted into a confused look, "Just ok?"  
Rory nodded, "Her legs are kind of bandy."  
OK that made me laugh, "But Betty..." His fangs grew and Kenny's gripped my arm tight, "I just wanna sink my fangs.."  
I gulped, "Yeah , we get it."  
Rory shrugged as the cheerleaders walked in.  
I watched as the cashier door close on the lunch lady's hand, and I felt Kenny's knees give out.  
I looked at her as I caught her, "Are you OK?"  
She placed her hand on her head,"I think so..."  
I heard Erica his, while they passed.  
Sarah stopped, "Hanging out with these girls makes me wanna stake myself in the heart."  
Erica groaned before dragging her off.

Ethan POV:  
I kept staring off at Kass who was practicing.  
She has so much grace, and charm, she is just so prefect... I felt my arm being jerked up.  
"The Star needs to b perfect if we are going to get enough team spirit at the pep rally tomarrow."

She gave us a smile with that the cheer started.  
**We're forces of nature  
That's what makes a star  
We may look like girls but that's not all we are.**

Stephine smiled, "Spirit fingers!"  
That's when the gym doors slammed to show a very sweaty Kenny with her ball cap slightly messed up and a smile on her face.  
I heard Benny grumble under his breath, "Crap! I forgot she had a play off game!"  
Kass screamed and hugged Kenny while the dance team cheered.  
Stephanie's eyes narrowed as Kenny approached still smiling wide.  
Sarah smirked, "How'd the game go?"  
Stephine groaned, "Don't you have a dance practice to get to?"  
Kenny's eyes narrowed but she turned back to Sarah, "We made to Championships! We might actually be winners for a change!"  
She glanced at Benny who gave her a thumbs up, because he really couldn't spin her around in a hug right now.  
She headed back to the dance team while Stephine rolled her eyes, "Let's hit the mall!"  
The other cheerleaders nodded, while they went to there bags.  
Sarah groaned, "I can't believe I signed up for this! And you guys why would you volunteer?"  
Benny and I both turned our heads to gt a better view of Kass and Kenny...Sarah followed our gaze and groaned.  
"Nevermind."

Her and Erica left, while Benny was going over the cheer.  
"We're Forces of nature ...that's what makes a star... you know there is something about that, that just makes m all tingly inside."  
I noticed Rory coming, "Are you sure it's the cheer or you new boyfriend."  
Rory's smile grew, "Well hello there my beyosa babe!"  
Benny looked like he was going to puke, "Oh sweetie just stop...STOP!"  
Rory gave me a once over before shuttering and and walking away.

I followed Benny to the Bathroom where we became men again...well sortof.  
We walked quickly into the gym to watch the girls finish practicing because Benny wanted to go get pizza.  
The coach turned to us smiling as we took our seat on the bleachers, "Long time no see. Where have you boys been?"  
Benny shrugged, " Chess club."  
She nodded as she instructed the dance, Kass stopped to blow m a kiss.  
Of course I caught it!

Towards the middle of the dance, Benny hit my side, "Does Kendall look a little pale to you?"  
I looked at Kenny and right when I did her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees gave out.  
Kass screamed as Benny and I jumped down to the floor.  
Kass ran into my arms, as Benny got down to Kenny's level.  
Benny tapped her face and for a while nothing happened,until she finally opened her eyes.  
Benny let out a sigh of relief as Kendall spoke, "What happened?"  
A small smile met Benny's lips,"You passed out."  
Kenny looked to Kass frantically as the coach approached, "Maybe you girls should go home and rest."  
Kenny nodded before stumbling on her feet, Benny chuckled and picked her up, "Let's get you home."

Kassidy POV:

Once we walked out of the doors Kenny looked at Ethan, "Can we just go to your house?"  
Ethan nodded as we headed off to my boyfriends house.  
Once we reached his bedroom I sat safely on his lap, while Kenny stood behind Benny.

Ethan and Benny had a convo while E played with my hair, "Are you sure it was the cheer that was making you tingle maybe it was gas?"  
Benny nodded, "My tingles are never wrong, look the forces of nature, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, Thats what makes a star."  
Benny's eyes widen, "E! This isn't some kind of chick cheer...I think it might be..."  
Kenny leaned over Benny, "Incantation."  
Ethan and Benny said the cheer, while my eyes grew, "Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch.."  
My best friends eyes narrowed as she growled, "She is one!"

Ethan freaked, "So that vision I had in the gym wasn't Erica's... It was Stephanie's!"  
I gulped, "The pep rally isn't about school spirit is it?"  
Benny nodded, "She's after the human spirits of the whole school, Erica and Sarah are in for a nasty shock."  
Kenny gulped and her cell went off, "It's Sarah...She's on her way over. And She's bringing the whole squad to see your alter egos."  
Benny let out a desperate yelp while Ethan groaned.

Kenny POV:

My teeth were busting through my lip at the two "Boys" in frount of us.  
Kass shook her head, "If I never see my man in a skirt again it will be too soon."  
I let out a laugh as Jane held out her hand, "Pay up!"  
Ethan handed over the money, "Mom and Dad wont here anything about this will they?"  
Jane inspected the money in her hand.  
"Not from me but im not so sure about you two."  
Benny posed in the mirror and winked at me as i giggled.  
Ethan groaned and handed over the money.  
We began to head down stairs but i couldn't stop laughing.

Benny finally spun around, "Why is this so funny to you?"  
I giggled and tapped his head, "You make a great blonde."  
He rolled his eyes as we barled down the steps.

We stopped short of Stephanie  
"Oh there you are! Don't be shy join in."  
She smiled evilly at me, "The cheer squad is now in session."

Sarah ran up in uh ...pigtails?  
"Hey Girls!"  
She looked over at Benny, "Nice Hair! Oh my gosh! Team sleepovers are so much fun! Later we do Mani Pedis."  
She was a bit hyper for me, but Benny still played along, "And make sundaes and do each other's hair!"  
Kass squealed, "Yes! We need sundaes now!"  
I looked at Ethan,, "Really!?"  
Ethan rolled his eyes, "Sarah you know Stephanie is a witch right?"

Sarah sighed,  
"Ok..I know Stephanie seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but she is actually really sweet you know as long as you not ugly."  
Ethan groaned, "I think Sarah is under Stephanie's spell. She's Acting like a total girl."  
Kass looked at him and cocked and eyebrow he sighed, "Point taken."  
Benny looked around, "What do we do now?"  
Sarah Hopped on the table, "Pillow fight?'  
Kass squealed and joined the mass of feathers while the boys jaws hit the floor.  
Benny needed a mop, "Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?"  
Ethan kept his eyes on his girlfriend, "The whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders."  
Benny groaned, "Tomorrow is hours away."  
Ethans smiles grew, "This is litterally the coolest moment of my life!"  
Benny smirked, "You thinking what im thinking."  
Ethan nodded as they Squealed, "Pillow fight!"  
I groaned and stomped out of the house, " I need new friends!"

Benny POV:

I woke up with a pillow to the face, I looked up and noticed.  
"Dude, you got stuff all over your face."  
Ethan began to scratch the flower on his face when he pointed at me.  
"Dude, your nails are red!"  
I screeched, "Yours are pink...I feel so violated!"  
We headed over to the desk while Ethan groaned, "Those cheerleaders need to be stopped or who knows what they will paint pink next."  
I began looking through my spell book, "Ok, lot's of spells channel energy from the five elements."  
E's eyes grew wide, "Wait didn't Stephanie say she needed five cheerleaders, she's using our formation to zap human spirits."  
I sighed, "Pentagrams are never good. Let's hope the reversal cue is enough to block the flow of energy."

Then as if by some magical cue Grandma walked in so Ethan and I through our wigs off.  
"Grandma what are you doing here?"  
She set down her bag and looked at us, "I promised Jane some strength potion and I wanted to give you these."  
I looked at, "Pom Poms?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Protection wands, for the big pep rally today. You think I didn't hear those girls last night? Don't be fooled boys behind those short skirts and pom pom there is some serious black magic at work."  
She pulled out a dusty old book, "Of course not all cheerleaders are bad. Back in my day I had the highest kick on the squad."

I gave E the 'I'm sorry for her dull story look' , "We had one girl who was desperate to get on the team, she was consumed with bitter ness.  
I wonder what ever happened to her?"  
I don't really care  
"You boys better get ready, you have a big day."  
Awkward pause, "Bye...Grandma...Thank You!"  
I turned to Ethan,"Wow! Your grandma was hot!"  
GROSS!  
"Are you trying to ruin the word hot for me forever?"  
His eyebrows scrunched together, "Dude look at this!"  
I shook my head, "I don't want to know how hot she was.."  
He cut me off, " Not the picture below it! It's.."  
My eyes grew wide, "Stephanie?"

Ethan POV: School!

Benny and I still looking through the yearbook, when I noticed something.  
"I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well.."  
Benny looked confused, "Why?"  
I pulled to yearbook closer to him, "Because she signed it..I'll get you all one day. PS Have the worst summer ever!"  
Benny looked closer, "That spell, I have seen it before in my spell book, but I can't remember what it means?"  
I looked up to see the Kass and Kenny in their uniforms.

Benny ripped the yearbook from my hand and showed Kenny.  
"Do you know what this symbol means?"  
She studied it before concluding, "Immortality."  
I sighed, "That's why she is still 17."  
I smirked, "Ok I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pom poms."  
I looked up to see my girlfriend...nice job Ethan!  
I got up to leave hearing Benny, "Dude don;t talk about my grandma's pom poms like that!"

Kass POV:  
Kenny and I sat down on the bleachers as we waited for our que after the cherr.  
The cheerleaders came out and we died laughing.  
The boys were so lost!

**The Moment has come!  
This is it!**

Kenny was purple, "They look like lost puppies!"  
I turned to her, "I know and this is supposed to be like a serious thing!"

**Our finest hour!  
No stopping us now!  
You can''t resist our powers!**

I looked and noticed that even as Kenny was laughing her body stiffened.  
I brushed it off as the boys made an awkward pyramid.

**We're forces of nature  
That's what makes a star  
We may look like girls but that's not all we are.**

That's when I noticed Stephanie was staring at Kenny, their eyes locked.  
It was like a turf war of witched.  
Kenny whispered in a weak voice, "They're saying the spell."  
I watched as the Pentagram slowly formed.

**Garmnam Verto Imortaline  
Garmnam Verto Imortaline**

Stephanie made this Statement to Kenny.

**Give up now cause your gunna be beat.  
We're out for power and your inward defeat  
**  
Kenny's eyes began to glow a deep shade of purple, I looked to see Stephanie's had turned Pink!  
Kenny looked at me and nodded as we Screamed with the boys.

**Subsis sorzo limmi mac Na  
Subsis sorzo limmi mac Na**

Stephanie snapped at the boys as they tried to Stop her.  
She began to chant the spell and mad all the exits shut and lock, well there gos my plan.  
Stephanie began to rise in the air and the lights went out.  
I tried to move but I was stuck.  
Stephanie began to chant something new.  
When she did every fan around us collapsed and their spirits flew around It I felt like screaming but I couldn't.  
I glanced to see Kenny gripping onto th bleachers knuckles whit and her face was spilling with sweat.  
Her breath labored and rapid...  
Thats when I heard what Stephanie way saying..

**We put our hands together see the perfect shape we make  
Our five star tradition is impossible to break!**

That's when I noticed the boys hands inching closer to Sarah.  
Then she was freed and aware of her new surroundings.  
Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs,  
"Get back in formation th cheer must be completed!"  
Sarah was quick with a response.  
"Here's a new cheer for you! Give me a OW!"

Then everything stopped!  
The lights came back on and I jumped up and ran Ethan with Kenny hot on my heels.  
I heard Erica, "Sweet its like an all you can eat buffet!"  
We looked at her in shock, "What, like anyone is going to miss her? Shes a total.."  
Our jaws dropped as the cheerleaders squirmed, "Shes old...eww!""  
Stephanie pointed to Kenny, "You!"  
Benny through Kenny behind him in order to protect her, "You ruined everything!"  
Benny's grandma stepped forward,  
"Now you leave the young blood out of this! Poor Stephanie I remember how mean folks were to you back then."  
She turned around to check on Kenny when Stephanie screamed and magically pulled a dagger and Kenny collapsed into Benny's back.  
Grandma spun around and knocked the dagger from Stephanie hand and knocked her out!  
"What I forgot was how much you deserved it!"  
I couldn't help myself, "Three Cheers for Grandma!"

Benny woohed as his grandma helped support Kenny's weight.  
Ethan through down his poms,"I am so done with cheer leading." Benny and Sarah quickly agreed.  
Grandma smiled, "Smart kids! All that jumping around is fun but what your left with is saggy pom poms."  
Everyone walked off grossed out except for Kenny and I.  
Kenny looked up and groaned, "Where was this advice when we were trying out for the dance team?"

Benny POV:

Ethan was paying for my lunch when I looked up to see the new school lunch lady was Stephanie.  
Ethan turned to me, "What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?"  
I looked at him, "Don't worry grandma blocked her powers. Now she is just a sad old lady in a hair net."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Karma's a witch huh Stephanie."

I smiled down at Kenny as Kass spoke, "She can still spit in your food."  
I looked at the sandwiches and tossed them.  
Ethan looked at Kenny, "So did you find out what caused your fainting spells?"

Kenny shrugged, "Ben's grandma says that she needed more energy with her spell so she took mine. Because I'm a young witch.'  
Kass giggled, "That explains why she hated you!"  
Kenny only rolled her eye, "I'm Fine! But you can't say that for Rory."  
He walked up eating a sandwich all depressed.  
"Hey Rory...Sorry your girlfriend moved away."  
I pulled a note out of my pocket,"But I did bump into her and she told me to give you this."  
Rory took it and read it only to smiles and begin to float.  
We all frantically pulled him down when Kass whispered to me.  
"Wait to go Kassinova!"

* * *

**Hey guys its Kenny here! Sorry for the long gap in time but we are back!**

**It takes a while to update but we do lol  
**Comment below


End file.
